Five times Five
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Relena has a new maid, and she has a secret. The Gundam Pilots have a new mission. What does this girl have to do with the boys mission? inners/pilots r/r Chap 20 up. Warning: 3 deaths in 19th chapter
1. The new maid, and the new mission

Five times Five  
  
Okay, I have no clue who the couples are going to be, so you readers have to help me on this. Take a vote. Who should the couples be? The inners verses the Gundam pilots.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I don't know why anyone would think I did, but, this has to go on the sotry anyway.  
  
Chapter 1: The new maid, and the new mission  
  
"Miss Relena, we have a new maid from England arriving today. She's here, should I show her to her room?" The head maid, Sharon, asked.  
  
Relena Peacecraft looked up from her desk covered in pictures of her puppy- love crush, Heero Yuy. "Hugh? Oh, yes, and bring me some tea please." She said exasperated.  
  
"I will after I show her her room, ma'am." Sharon bowed and was about to leave when a burst of angry yells came from behind her.  
  
"No! You will get it beofre that! I queen always comes first!" Relena yelled angerly.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course my queen." The maid shook in fear and almost fell over trying to escape the wrath of the 'wicked queen.' (heehee)  
  
***  
  
After Sharon had delt with the tea shortage, she went to the living room where she had told the young new maid to wait. In the room, was a young blond about Relena's age (16) and bright blue eyes. She had a cheerful yet mysterious look about her but it would go away when she smiled. Sharon smiled back at her as she walked in. The girl had her hair up in two buns with blond golden hair hanging down to her knees. She had big bright sapphire eyes.  
  
"Hello, my name is Serena Tsukiyo."  
  
"Well, Miss Tsukiyo, I am pleased to meet you, will you like to gather your stuff to take to your room?"  
  
"Oh, this is all." Usagi gestured to three carry on bags beside the couch. They were very small looking.  
  
"Is this is?" Sharon asked, a bit suprised.  
  
"I travel light, I don't I don't like all the work carring them around." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll show you to your room." She smiled and Usagi picked up her load and followed Sharon to the hall up the stairs where the maid bedrooms where located.  
  
***  
  
The room was quite big compared to most of the rooms Usagi had been in. It was big enough to house a party. She sighed contently and hastily threw all her stuff on the dark navy blue covers on the bed. She opened the first bag and pulled out three guns and several boxes containing aimo. She put one in the bottom drawer of her night stand adn covered it with a bunch of reading books and magazines. She pulled out from the second bag a few black outfits and come white and silver to. She hung everything in her closet and dresser. She then pulled out a pair of black leather gloves. There was a lence in the side of the hand with a botton under the pinky. It was a glover camera. (A glove containing a spy camera.) In the third bag, she pulled out a pure silver laptop and a few other funny boxes and pulled everything deep under her bed.  
  
She looked up adn around at her doings. She went to take a shower in the beautiful bathroom that was much to big for her. When she was done, she opened a small tolitry bag. It contained a cripper, curling iron, pony tailers, adn a number of other hair and body items.  
  
After the shower, she pulled on a big white T-shirt and a pair of black weave-style boxer shorts. Then climbed into the bed. Then fell asleep right before her laptopn started gloving on and off under the bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots were waiting in an out house waiting for Dr.J to arrive. He had informed them a day beofre that OZ had set five spies out amond the Earth people. It was their job to track them down, and take them out. (not as in a date, as in killing them.) The spies were undercover and masters of disguise, walking among the people of the Sang Kingdom. That made it a lot more dangerous for Relena with them being so close to her.  
  
After about 5 minutes, the opening of the out house door broke the akward silence. Dr. J walked in with a small bag hanging form his shoulder. Duo got up from his sleeping position adn brushed off some of the dirt that had gathered on his cloths.  
  
"Sorry for barging in on your nap time, Duo. But this is a deadly mission your about to be leased on." Dr. J said calmly.  
  
Duo looked confused. "All our missions are deadly, and we're still alive."  
  
"These are no ordinary spies your dealing with. That's why I am giving you this mission and you specifically. Your the only ones who can handle this."  
  
Dr.J pulled off the bag on his shoulder and pulled out 5 disks. "These are copies of the disks that Heero and Wufei got from OZ on their last mission. They contain the profiles of each of the spies you are to track down. Now, I don't want you to think this is a worry mission. These spies are all girls."  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
Dr. J turned to him. "I don't think this is something to laugh about. These girls have been training their whole lives. Just one of them can have you on your back in a moon minute."  
  
"Injustice. This is lame. An onna can't beat me. All women are weak." Wufei sneered.  
  
"Alright. I've given you fair warning." Dr. J handed the pilots the five disks. "Now, remember what I've told you. They are masters of disguise. You must remember not to trust anyone. They can make themselves look like anything. They can look as innocent as a child. They can even make themselves look like any one of you."  
  
The pilots looked at each other, as if locking the profiles of their comrades in their minds that can be no mistake.  
  
"Gook luck pilots. And be careful. The future of this planet depends on if you track down ALL of the spies. Just one can cause the end of this worlds freedom. I think it best if you stay with Miss Relena. That way ti would be harder for one of the spies to get anywhere near her without you noticing."  
  
Heero turned slightly pale but his face was still emotionless. Trowa turned away, and Duo burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah right, I'm not going anywhere near that place. No one can tame that mad, weak onna." Wufei snorted.  
  
"Your forgetting who we have here with us." Duo said and looked pointedly at Heero.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yep, as long as we have Mr. Don't-talk-to-me-or-Omae-O-Korsue here, we have nothing to worry about because when Heero is around, she doesn't pay attention to anyone else." Duo continued.  
  
Dr.J chuckled adn left out the door. The pilots looked at each other, said nothing.  
  
"We'd better get to the palace, and check out these disks. Maybe we've seen them before in one of the Oz missions." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, lets see what these babes (Quatre blushes like a mad man.) look like. Good idea Quatre." Duo patted Quatre on the head.  
  
Everyone left the out house, and into their well-hidden Gundams and to the SAnq Kingdom to confront Relena. Heero was not very happy about it. Duo was looking forward to seeing Relena chase Heero around the palace. Wufei was muttering injustices under his breath, Quatre was worring about the rudeness of barging in on Relena uninvited, and Trowa's mind was on what was on the disk.  
  
***  
  
Well, what do you think? Probobly needs a bit more work. I got the idea when I was in the car on the way to Ski Beech for a ski trip. I luv skiing. I'm thinking about making a fic that has to do with skiing. I love fanfics with sports in them. Well, review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame, I'm new at this. ^_^.;  
  
~marath of orgins 


	2. The Ambassador and the Pilots

Chapter 2: Ambassador and the Pilots  
  
Hi every body! Thanks for your reviews, for those who did I mean. I'm kinda tired, so I'm just going to get to the story. If that's okay with everyone.  
  
Chapter 2: Ambassador and the Pilots  
  
Serena was dusting off the coffee tables in the living room while Relena was dealing with the turn up of the Japaneese Ambassador, who just happened to be a girl. Her raven hair was pulled back into a bun and she had a sophisicated purple dress suit on. She had red eyes and just a few wrinkles on her face, and looking very stobborn.  
  
"Miss Raye, I had no idea you would be here without a pre-announcement." Relena argued.  
  
"Frankly, the people in my country don't approve of your methodes of making peace. If you want to have peace with us, then I don't have to have a pre- announced arrival."  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Um, I'll get your luggage taken to your room. SERENA!"  
  
Serena entered the hall from the living room. She looked at Raye, and smiled at her. Raye smiled and shook her hand. "Hello Miss Serena." Raye gave a mysterious wink that went unnoticed by Relena. Serena gave her a wink back behind Relena's back. She picked up Raye's things and carefully carried them up the stairs, as if trying not to make the contents inside make any noice.  
  
Relena looked nervously at Raye who stared right back at her.  
  
"Um...please excuse me. Feel free to look around." Relena said quickly trying to act cheerful but failed miserably and practically ran out of the hall.  
  
Raye chuckled slightly, and went up the stairs after Serena.  
  
In her room, Raye shut and locked the sound proof door Serena made sure she got.  
  
"Nice get up you got there, Usagi." She smirked.  
  
"Right back at ya. Nice cover up sentence,...Japaneese Ambassador." She said sarcastically.  
  
Raye pulled out a series of guns like Serena's and stashed them in the most un likely places, like in the foot board of the bed.  
  
"When do the others get here.?" Serena asked.  
  
"Makoto will be here the day after tommorow, as Lita. Minako will be staying in the house next door, as Mina. And Ami will be pretending to be fasinated by the blue prints of the Gundams as Dr. J's apprentace, as Amy. She'll be able to distract the old coot."  
  
"Smart, not everyone being here so not to be obvious. Setsuna amazes me sometimes." Serena chuckled putting Raye's suits in the closet.  
  
"Yeah, and good thing too, I swear if we got caught coming down here in one suit, we'd be done for. Well, maybe not, we are more advanced then those amature pilots." Raye said putting all her hair and body stuff in her oversized bathroom.  
  
"Relena out does herself. This whole room is the size of a one-story hotel." Raye said sarcatically.  
  
"Highly above what we're used to." Serena added. "Well, I'm done here, I've gotta get back to work. Call if ya need anything, Rei." She winked and stepped out.  
  
Raye laughed and fell over onto the bed. "I love undercover missions." She said to herself.  
  
Raye got a tour around the palace by Serena. And she made sure that Serena was the only one who could clean her room. They had fun that day. They thought it fun to pretend.  
  
The next day...  
  
The doorbell rang, and Serena hurried down stairs to get the door. She had her hair pulled back in a high pony tail. She straightened out her slightly wrinkled black mini skirt. She took a breath preparing her voice, and opened the door. Her heart stopped and her eyes went wide.  
  
On the front porch, was the five Gundam pilots. Duo turned around at her gasp. His face broke into a giant grin.  
  
"Hey, since when did Relena start hireing total babes as servents!" He said.  
  
"May I help you?" Serena asked hesitantly.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. But, we are here to see Miss Relena." He said politely.  
  
Serena grined at him. She was liking this boy already. "Please come in." She stood to the side to let them in.  
  
When everyone was seated in the living room, Relena came into the room. She stopped and her mouth fell open. Then screamed excitedly and ran and attached herself to the currently seated Heero.  
  
Duo fell to the floor laughing, as Relena snuggled up on Heero's arm.  
  
"Oh Heero! You came to visit me! I knew you loved me!" She squealed. Heero moaned in exasperation.  
  
Just then, Raye entered the room, and when she saw the pilots, she completely froze. She accidently droped the drinking glass she currently had in her hand.  
  
Relena looked up in suprise. "Miss Yukito, are you alright?"  
  
Raye caught herself. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit...suprised." She said uncertainly.  
  
Relena looked confused. "Oh, about them? Oh, don't worry, they're good friends of mine." She said.  
  
Raye lifted her head. "Oh, nice to meet you."  
  
"This is the Japaneese Ambassador, Raye Yukito." Relena announced. The pilots nodded politely, except for Trowa, Heero, and Wufei.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Quatre said.  
  
"You as well."  
  
"Oh, and this is Serena Tsukiyo, the new maid." Relena said distastfully noticing that Serena was still in the room.  
  
The pilots eyed Serena and Raye thoughtfully as if memorizing every detail for futhure reference.  
  
Serena spoke up. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, please. Why don't you go get us some tea, and bring some of those cakes you made last night." Relena said, more than a command than a request.  
  
Serena nodded and left for the kitchen. Raye sat down.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Relena asked.  
  
"We got a new mission from Dr. J. Apparently, OZ sent out 5 spies to the Sanq Kindom and try to destroy you." Duo said casually as if it was no big deal.  
  
Relena's smile was swiped off her face. "Kill me. Your not going to let them do that are you, Heero?" She asked him pleadingly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We're going to stay here and look after you so the spys wil have a harder time trying to get to you, Miss Relena." said Quatre.  
  
Raye put a suspisous eye on them as Serena came back into the room, with a tray of tea and cakes. She saw Relena's panicking look.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss Relena?"  
  
"Hugh? Oh, yes. Serena, make preparations. The boys will be staying with us for a while." Relena said. "Oh, and put Heero's room close to mine, please." She added.  
  
Serena caught Heero's eye and he shook his head slowly, and that also went unnoticed by Relena. Serena nodded slowly so he could see and bowed to Relena and left.  
  
Shortly after, Raye got up walked out of the room claiming she had something to take care of.  
  
The pilots went to their rooms and to look at the disks.  
  
***  
  
*-* Well? What do you think? Hope it didn't totally stink. Well, review please. And I'll understand if I get some flames.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	3. The disks

5 times 5 Chapter 3: The disks  
  
I know it's taken a while, don't worry. If I get 10 more reviews on this story, I'll make the next chapter 2 times longer than the others. Deal? Shutting up, Let's get to the story.  
  
***  
  
Everyone, including Raye, was in Duo's bedroom on his laptop examining the disks. Relena made Serena do a series of chores for putting Heero's room on the other side of the palace, which was about a 5 minute walk from her room. Heero thanked Serena for that later when no one was around.  
  
Duo slipped the disk into the hard-drive and opened the file. There were five icons, one with a dark blue demon, one with a peice of ice the shape of a wavy sea, one with a bird of flames, which made Raye smirk. Then the fourth was a dragon of green lighting, and another one was a broken heart with a red glowing blade through it.  
  
"Wonder what these are for." Duo said.  
  
"They're probobly the signs of the spys, idiot." Wufei stated with crossed arms leaning on the wall next to the laptop.  
  
"No fair, I want a sign too!" Duo whined.  
  
"We don't need signs. We've got Gundams." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay." Duo sighed.  
  
He opened the first icon. There was a profile of a tall girl but no taller than Heero. She had blond golden hair up in two buns with long hair coming out of each bun. She had dark highlights in her hair. She had dark blue eyes and she had a cold look on her face.  
  
She had a black tight sleeveless shirt on that only had one shoulder sleeve and dark blue jean flares on. She had black high heeled boots and a silver chain dangling from her waist and around the top of her pants. She had a silver band that swirled up her left arm and a silver necklace with a bright crystal on it. She also had a charm bracelet with her sign on it along with the signs of the other spys.  
  
*Profile*  
  
Name: Usagi Yuki Tsukino  
  
Age:16  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Weight: 101  
  
Nationality: Japaneese  
  
Code Name: Dark Demon  
  
Specialty: Killing/Operating  
  
Partners: Ami Mizuno, Rei Kaorie Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino  
  
"Hey, this chick is hot!" Duo said practically drooling at the profile.  
  
"Weak onna." Wufei muttered. Raye heard that. *This guy is a little hard to please. I was terrified of Usagi before I got to meet her.* Raye didn't respect this guy one bit. He judged people too quick. *That can make him an easy target.* Raye thought.  
  
Duo went back to the icons and clicked on the second one. It opened up to show a girl a little shorter than the first one. She had short blue hair, and blue eyes to match. She wore a light blue tight sleeveless shirt and black flares and the same high heeled boots. She also wore the same charm bracelet.  
  
*Profile*  
  
Name: Ami Mizuno  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 98  
  
Nationality: Japaneese  
  
Code name: dead sea  
  
Specialty: Planning/Stratigizing  
  
Partners: Usagi Yuki Tsukino, Rei Kaorie Hino, Makoto Kino, and Minako Aino  
  
"Wow, this one is hot to! Are all these girls chicks? I can't fight chicks like these. It would be too easy." Duo laughed. Raye snickered making everyone look at her.  
  
"What is so funny woman?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"You are going to be no competition to these girls if you make judgements just by looking at them. You'll be easy targets." Raye smirked, arms crossed over her thin chest.  
  
Wufei looked ticked. "What would you know? Your a woman. And a weak one." Before he could continue, he found himself on his back with Raye's hard high-heeled shoe on his chest.  
  
"Take it back." Raey said.  
  
"Never!"  
  
Raye steped harder on his chest. Wufei restrained himself from yelling out in pain, he clenched his teeth.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Raye put all her weight on her foot, her heel cutting into Wufei's hard chest. Wufei howled in pain.  
  
"Alright! I take it back!"  
  
Raye took her foot off him. Wufei was gasping for breath. Duo was stareing at Raye and Wufei. Raye in particular.  
  
"W-w-wow, how did you do that?" He shuddered.  
  
"Practice." Raye said as if it were no big deal. Wufei was still on the floor breathing heavily, completely shocked.  
  
Everyone was beside themselves in shock.(With the Exception of Heero and Trowa.) They stared at Raye as if they had never seen anything quite like her.  
  
Duo snapped out of it. "Oh, that's going to leave a pretty big dent in his ego!" He laughed holding his stomach.  
  
Wufei saw red. He got up quick. "Beginner's luck." He said adn walked out of the room.  
  
Everyone was still stareing at Raye.  
  
"Um..let's get back to the disks please." Raye coughed. They snapped out of it. Duo nodded and clicked on the fire bird.  
  
It opened to show a girl with long raven hair pulled back in a high pony tail. She had dark eyes and a half smirk on her face. She wore a dark red sleeveless with a wide neck and a black chocker. She had black leather pants on a quite a few bracelts on her wrists. She had black combat boots on with silver tints and the same charm bracelet among the others.  
  
"Another chick!" Duo exclaimed. Raye frowned.  
  
*Profile*  
  
Name: Rei Kaorie Hino  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'8  
  
Weight: 101  
  
Nationality: Japaneese  
  
Code name: Fire bird  
  
Specialty: Martial Arts/Planning  
  
Partners: Usagi Yuki Tsukino (Main Partner) Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino  
  
"They're all Japaneese." Relena pointed out.  
  
"So you've actually got a brain behind all those Heero pictures." Duo said sarcastically.  
  
Relena sneered at him. "Just move on."  
  
The icon opened. A VERY tall girl stood in the picture with a look that said clearly that she was about to kill the next person she saw. Brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail by a green hair band. She had on a dark green tank with jagged trim. She wore baggy black pants and black boots on. She had several metal bracelets on her wrists along with the charm bracelt. Her brown eyes held a glint of anger in them.  
  
*Profile*  
  
Name: Makoto Kino  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'11  
  
Weight: 109  
  
Nationality: Japaneese  
  
Code name: Thunder Dragon  
  
Specialty: Martial Arts/Karote  
  
Partners: Usagi Yuki Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Kaorie Hino, Minako Aino.  
  
"Another Japaneese girl. Geez, your crowed Heero. Arn't Japaneese people supposed to be really good at fighting. I heard they have good defence programs." Duo questioned.  
  
"Hn." Heero answered.  
  
"That's what I thought." Duo turned back to the screen and last icon.  
  
The last icon opened. A girl that lookd like a twin of the first one stood in the pic. She had shorter hair, about to her knees. Blue sapphire eyes and a slightly angry look on her face. Wore a dark magenta tube top and a gold chain hanging from her waist just above a pair of black sparkly jeans. She wore high-heeled boots (black of course) She looked about like Duo did when he was angry.  
  
"Wow! Pull over! I call this one!" Duo shouted. Everyone eyed her closely.  
  
"Duo, she's a killer." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Aw man! How come all the gorgous ones are evil?" Duo said with a beaten look on his face.  
  
"Hey, check out her profile." Duo noticed.  
  
*Profile*  
  
Name: Minako Aino  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Height: Unknown  
  
Weight: Unknown  
  
Nationality: Unknown  
  
Code name: Heart Breaker  
  
Specailty: Unknown  
  
Partners: Usagi Yuki Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Kaorie Hino, Makoto Kino  
  
"Hey, this one is a long shot, all we know is her name and what she looks like. How does this profile help." Duo said disappointed.  
  
"This one must be a bit more careful about who to give any personal info to." Quatre said.  
  
"Smart move." Raye said.  
  
"Well, that's it. Nothing else." Duo said.  
  
"Well, we know who they are and what they look like. But we need more information on the fifth one." Quatre said.  
  
They all agreed. Raye left the room and up the second set of stairs to her room where Serena was waiting, tired from all the work she had to do as punishment for practically saving Heero's life.  
  
She closed the door.  
  
"It's Minako." Raye said, sitting on the bed next to Serena.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said, urging her to continue.  
  
"Her profile is empty, except for a worthless picture and her name."  
  
"And we got a letter from OZ saying that she disappeared leaving a note saying she was going over to the colonies side." Serena said.  
  
"Hmm, she's betrayed us. I guess we've got to get rid of her before we can get rid of Relena." Raye said.  
  
"Hn, right. We'll need to contact Ami and Makoto and warn them. Minako knows our secrets."  
  
"Yes, Makoto wil be here tomorrow, and we'll just pay a visit to Dr. J while the Gundam Pilots go tomorrow. Surely they'll let us see a friend."  
  
"Yes, we'll make her pay for ever even considering going against us."  
  
Serena left the room for hers, noticeing that the boys were coming out of Duo's room. Heero looked at her. They stared at each other for a minute, then he smirked at her. She flashed one back at him. Then she turned to go into her room. She closed the door to lean against it.  
  
*He is so fine.* She giggled.  
  
***********************************  
  
Well? What'd ya think? I know some people are going to hate me for the whole Minako/traitor consept but don't worry. She plays a major part in this story and everything comes together in the end.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	4. Lita, the suprise visit, and the suprise...

5 times 5  
  
Well, here is the 4th chapter. Wow, nice to know that a lot of people like my fic. Thanks. *blush* Don't worry, Minako doesn't get all the lime light. I'm still aiming to have Serena as the main person in the story. But, if it doesn't turn out that way, sorry, I meant for it to be a Heero/Serena centered fic when I started. I just put a traitor in there to spice the story up a bit. Oh, I just finished reading my reviews, and no, Raye's wrinkles are not real. ^_^.;  
  
Well, I didn't expect this many reviews. I WAS going to stop writing it after the first chapter. But, hey, thanks for the reviews. I just got my new 'Usher' CD today! I'm going to listen to it while I write down the chapter! Hope you like it! PEACE people!  
  
Now for what you came for...  
  
Chapter 4: Lita, the suprise visit, and the visit to Dr.J  
  
***  
  
Serena woke up to the sound of two female screams. She sprang up out of bed, and still in her night clothes, ran out of the room to the balcony. She met up with Raye on the railing of the stairs along with the pilots looking over to the hall. There in the hallway were two girls hugging.(Or, Relena hugging another brown haired girl who was trying to pry her off. ^_^) Serena and Raye reconized her immediantly, seeing right through her disguise.  
  
The girl had brown hair, down to her waist, red streaks in her neat straight hair. She had green eyes and her face was becoming quite pale, since Relena was hugging her so tight she was probobly cutting off blood curculation to her head.  
  
"Oh Lita I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you in years! You haven't even called!" Relena wailed as she cried with a ill looking Lita in her body-breaking grasp.  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Serena whispered to Raye.  
  
"With that kind of greeting, I would just stay home." Raye whispered back and they giggled.  
  
When Relena finally let go of Lita, she fell to the ground gasping her air.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lita. Did I hug you too hard?" Relena said getting to her knees to try and help her up. Lita however, looked horrified to touch her again at the risk of being practically strangled. She got up still coughing.  
  
"SERENA! What are you just standing around for? Get Lita's stuff and get her a room!" Relena howled. Lita looked up to see Serena coming down the steps. As Serena passed her, she smirked at her. Lita looked back, and fell forward, aparantly keeled over. Relena gasped and ran over to her. "HEERO!!! Arn't you going to help me get her to her room?" Relena pleaded ovbviously trying to get Heero closer to her. Heero made Trowa go help instead. Trowa ended up taking Lita up the stairs solo because Relena refused to help any unless Heero helped her.  
  
About an hour later, everyone was resting in the living room.Apparantly, a virus got into all the pilots laptops. They were going to have to visit Dr. J about some new ones. Serena and Raye weren't there. Serena was putting all Lita's things away. Raye was running a moist towellet over Lita's forehead trying to get her to come to.  
  
Lita stirred. Serena looked up from folding one of Lita's tops and putting them in the dresser. Lita's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at Raye and Serena.  
  
"Rei? Usagi?" She said weakly.  
  
"Shh, it's Raye and Serena here, remember?" Raye said. Apparently passing out had affected her memory.  
  
"Oh yeah. What happened?" Lita said holding her head as she sat up.  
  
"Relena just about killed you in her death grip and you passed out after seeing me." Serena explained.  
  
"Oh, I remember. Yeesh, I'm not sure I'm up to this job anymore. That was torture." Lita laughed. They all giggled. Serena got a sour look on her face.  
  
"Be serious. We've got a problem. Minako betrayed us. Her profile was empty, and she didn't check in with us when she was supposed to. Serena got an email from OZ the night she got here." Raye said.  
  
"Minako is helping the colonies now."  
  
"What! How could she? We're BF's for life! And when Treize finally gives us a mission where we're working all five of together, she has to go and join the colonies. Does Setsuna know?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, she's told us to capture Minako before she gives out any information. The pilots already know we're in the Sanq Kingdom. They've got the disks with our profiles on them." Raye said. "I don't like the black haired one, he judges people by their gender. I showed him." Raye huffed.  
  
"I thought I heard something below Duo's room. My guess is you back flipped him to the floor?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was getting on my nerves."  
  
"That could make him an easy target. After we deal with Minako, he'll be the first to go." Lita said. "This sounds like fun. Sweet revenge on both of them."  
  
"The braided one should go second then. He thinks we're just some weak 'chicks.' He doesn't seem so strong." Raye said.  
  
"Don't judge people by their cover. I think that pony tailed guy rubbed off on you Raye." Serena said.  
  
Raye huphed.  
  
Serena giggled. "So, we need to get to Ami and warn her if she happens to see Minako."  
  
"Yeah, I heard the pilots are going to visit the old coot because someone mysteriously uploaded a virus up in their laptops." Raye said. She and Lita looked at Serena.  
  
Serena gave them an innocent look. "What?"  
  
"What did you do to those laptops?" Raye asked sternly.  
  
"Oh, I didn't do anything to the laptops. I just put a virus in the disks, it didn't work as fast as I wanted it to though. It was supposed to shut the system down as soon as they opened it."  
  
"Probobly becuase the Dr. made copies of the disks. The virus must have splited somehow." Raye said.  
  
"Hmm. Looks like the old man is looseing his touch. You would think he would have checked for viruses before he made copies." Lita said, lying back on the bed.  
  
Serena found Lita's guns in her bag. There were over 15 different types of guns in there. Serena raised an eyebrow at Lita.  
  
"Don't you think you over did it a bit?" Serena said, holding up the belt full of guns.  
  
"You can never be too careful." Lita said. Serena shrugged it off.  
  
"So, we're going with the pilots to the Dr.?"  
  
"Yep, don't worry. I've got Relena on the palm of my hand. She'll let you two go if I say so." Raye said.  
  
"Okay." Serena trailed off for a minute. Raye and Lita eyed her supisiously.  
  
"What's up?" Lita asked.  
  
"Hugh? Oh, I was just thinking, what do you think about those Gundam pilots?" Serena asked.  
  
"They're okay. Just not the Chinese one. He's weak." Raye said distastefully.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Raye coughed. "Your thinking about Heero, am I right?" She grinned.  
  
Serena stood dumbfounded. "No! No! I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are. I saw how you and Heero looked at each other in the hall before bed last night. You are totally gone on him!" Raye said, grin getting wider.  
  
"So what if I am? He's cute. And at least he doesn't judge people like Mr. I'm-so-strong-don't-mess-with-me does."  
  
"So? Heero doesn't talk enough to know. But, he does seem like your type. When your not trying to act normal, your just as quiet as he is."  
  
"Thank you." Serena said. Then blinked. "Wait! I didn't mean that."  
  
"Aha! You do like him! Now this is a first. If Treize heard about this, he'd be pissed." Raye said.  
  
"That's why your not going to tell anyone." Serena said, giving Raye a death glare that would scare Satin.  
  
"Of course not. Your my soul sister. Besides, the last thing we need is to loose another team mate." Raye said.  
  
"Thanks." Serena said, a sigh of relief in her voice.  
  
"But, you know, don't think it's wize to fall for him, seeing as how we are going to have to kill him in the end anyway." Lita stated.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. My interest in this case is completely professional." Serena said. "My goal is to complete all missions and destroy everything that gets in the way of completeing it."  
  
"Now, that's the Usagi we all know and love." Lita joked. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
***  
  
Well, Serena admitted that she liked Heero. I've decided to put her and Heero together. These are the decided couples.  
  
Usagi/Heero  
  
Rei/Wufei  
  
Those are the only two. So I'm open for suggestions. The big romance stuff comes in the next chapter. So be patient with me! ^_^.; I'm only human. This stuff takes a while to plan out. Vote for the couplings please.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	5. Amy and the old coot

Five times Five  
  
By: marath of orgins  
  
Chapter 5: Amy, and the old coot  
  
Summary: Well, I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with projects and homework my teachers keep hauling at us because a boy can't mind his own buisness. Anywho, I've REALLY been working on getting the second chapter of Alternation up ^_^. And I did! Yeah! I'm working on the next chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way first since this is the story I'm getting most reviews on. But Alternation reviews are doubling from last time so you guys have some heavy competition. The one who gets the most reviews for the next chapter (I'm adding people!) gets the next chapter first. I have to be fair about this. I've only got so much time. What with a Social Studies, Science, AND Math project to work on. I'll try my best though. Thankx for all your wonderful reviews, they are not over looked. I always try to go for the fans requests to make the story better.  
  
Dislclaimer: Are you kidding me? /FBI agents pull out thier guns/ Oh alright!! I don't own the characters in this this story. I just own their actions. /Raise guns/ ALRIGHT already! I don't own anything except this story. Are you happy!? /*nod*/ I can't believe I admitted it.  
  
Chapter 5: Amy and the old coot  
  
***  
  
"But Lita! I wanted to go shopping with you today." Relena whined. Lita struggled to hide her discust as Relena held up a magazine full of *very* showing cloths with open stomachs, very short shorts, and some tops that had neck peices that went past their chest line. "I know I'll get Heero wearing these." She whispered to Lita giggling. Lita nodded with a very painful smile. *Yep, she'll sweep him off his feet...and into coma.* Lita thought.  
  
Raye had told Relena that Amy happened to be a very good friend of her's. And she also said that she was going to take Serena because she thought she needed some skill in mechanics. And for some strange reason, Relena gave in.  
  
"That's really nice Relena, but I would like to see the gundams with Raye and Serena instead. I'm sure you could go with someone else?" Lita suggested hopefully. "Well, I guess I could use some social interaction in the feild of area. Good idea." Relena hurried off down the hall.  
  
Lita sighed. And when she was sure no one was looking, "I thought she would never leave. I swear, the way she talks to people in that preppy cheerleader way, it's enough to make any spy sick. Especially this spy." Lita said sticking out her tounge. "No kidding. I was about to just go out the door and let you handle it." Serena said. "Thanks so much for your support, Demon." "Your welcome." Serena gave her an evil smirk that made Lita shiver. "I swear, your the daughter of Satin, you could scare even the devil himself with that look." Lita said, still a bit shaken. "I was trained by the Devil, I was tormented by the Devil when things didn't go the way he wanted. That's why I thrive on perfection. The Perfect Soldier couldn't cope with what I've seen. No one could could scrath the surface of the pain I suffered. That's why I eliminate all obsticales that stand in the way of perfection. That's why we must get rid of Minako before she tells anyone about our identities. She knew the plan. No doubt she'll try to warn them." Serena said as if this were the death toll of Minako Aino even as she spoke. "That little traitor won't know what hit her. I always knew she wasn't one of us." Raye said, as emotionless as Heero, and as empty as Wufei.  
  
They all looked up as the door opened to reveal the Gundam Pilots standing in their street cloths. The girls were in their's too. Serena wore a light blue tight sleevless top and white shorts with white tennis shoes to go with it. Lita wore a green top with an open back (can you tell it's hot outside?) blue jean shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Raye had on a magenta loose sleevless top, white caprees, and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Ready to go?" Quatre asked them. "Yes. We are." Raye said. They walked out, and into the convertables parked outside. One was red, and one was blue. Trowa, Lita, Serena, and Heero got into the blue one, Duo, Raye, Quatre, and Wufei got into the red one. Serena and Lita got into the back seat and sat on up on the back of the car (if you don't know what I'm talking about, if the car had a pull up top, that's where the girls would be sitting) Heero drove and Trowa sat in the passanger seat. Duo drove the red one, Quatre in the passanger seat, and Raye and Wufei sat in the back, backs facing each other and staring out the side. They took off.  
  
"Heero, turn on the radio." Lita said leaning up and taping him on the shoulder. "Hn..." Heero replied and turned it on.  
  
*I love life by Melissa Lefton*  
  
"Oh! I love this song!" Serena said.  
  
"Me too! Turn it up! Turn it up!" Lita said. Trowa turned it up a bit more as they got onto the high way with Duo and the others right behind them.  
  
*An ordinary girl, she don't read all that much  
  
She decorates her lawn with white out pink flamingos  
  
She got a fany-pack, a neon jogging suit  
  
And after her work you'll see her walk her brown dog, Bingo.*  
  
Serena and Lita started singing along to the song. Heero looked over at Duo and Quatre in the other car. The music was so loud they could hear it.  
  
"Dang you two, you've got this stuff down, the way to a woman's heart, is through music. Works all the time in the movies." Duo said laughing  
  
*Don't bother asperation, some say that she's compesin  
  
Cause she don't walk in broadern...*  
  
Serena and Lita both got to their feet almost making Quatre jump out of the car to make sure they were safe, but soon realized that they could keep a perfect balance on top of the trunk even though Heero was going over 65 mph.  
  
And they started to sing again as the music came on.  
  
*But she says...  
  
I love life, Life loves me  
  
Everything in the world makes me happy oh  
  
I love life, life loves me  
  
Let's take another trip, to Disney Land... whoa  
  
Disney Land...*  
  
The girls were dancing on the trunk and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were watching them in amazement. Heero and Duo couldn't because they were driving. But the people behind them did. They were all looking at the two girls dance their hearts out on the trunk of a car going over 65mph and not showing any signs of slipping.  
  
***  
  
"Why can't you tell me!? I wanna know how you did that. Well, we could do that too, but we're gundam pilots." Duo kept rambling on about how they did it. "I told you, we've done it before, what else is there to say?" Lita said. Serena was walking along side Heero, Lita in between Trowa and Duo, and Raye was walking with Quatre, Wufei was trailind behind them, muttering injustices and 'weak onnas' every few minutes. And Raye kept telling him to shut up, and they were currently fighting when they got to the outhouse where they stored their Gundams, and where they were to meet Dr. J.  
  
"Guys?" The blue haired girl asked as they entered through the door. "Amy!" Lita yelled at her. And ran over to her with a hug. Serena and Raye went over to her. "Hey guys." She said happily. Dr. J entered the room. "About time. Amy here has designed your new laptops. Complete with some new useful programs already installed." Dr. J said. He led them over to a table with five suit cases, containing the laptops. While Dr. J was explaining them, Amy took the girls into another room and shut the door.  
  
"So, what was so important?" She asked, changing her tone. "This." Serena threw a sheet of paper to Amy. It was a copy of Minako's profile, completely empty except for a useless photo and her names. "She's with the colonies now." Serena said. "No, not Minako, how could she?" Amy said, completely stunned. "I know, we've got notification from OZ to execute her first, and then tend to the crazed pacifist." Serena said. "Hmm, I guess I could put her on a tracer or something, but I'll need something of hers." Amy said. "Well, how are we supposed to do that?" Raye asked sitting down on a chair. "I don't know, that won't do us any good. Well, those laptops the pilots have trakers on them. All you have to do is make sure that you don't have anything on that you had in the photo and you'll be fine."  
  
"AMY!!!" Dr. J's voice rang throughout the outhouse. Amy and the girls entered the room. "Where have you been?" He asked, the pilots looking at them. "I was visiting with the girls." She replied. "Well, visiting time is over, the pilots have to leave." Dr. J said. "Oh, can't they stay a little while longer? I mean, they came in two cars. The pilots can leave, just let the girls stay for a while longer, please?" She asked. "Oh, that's okay, we need to get back, they can stay if they want to." Quatre said assuringly. "Oh alright, but after that, you need to get right back to work." He said.  
  
After the pilots left, they continued their discussion in the room. "Well, what are we going to do? Wait for the pilots to catch her? You realize that when they do, we'll have to revial ourselves." Serena said. "Yeah, but we can't do anything about that, nothing can stand in the way of our mission." Lita said, cracking her knuckles. "Yeah, we gotta make sure that the traitor doesn't speak, or the secret'll be out. Everyone will know who we are, and we'll be finished." Everyone thought for a minute.  
  
Meanwhile, outside...  
  
Dr. J was coming to get Amy for something he needed done but was to busy to do it himself. He got to the door, and since it was very thin, he could hear them talking inside. He froze to hear them.  
  
"...it's decided, we kill Minako, get Relena and get our butts back to OZ before we can raise suspitions, alright?" "Right." He heard them say. He gasped. *They're the spys. I should have known.* He hurried to the phone to call the pilots. He started to dial the number of the palace, when the phone was knocked otu of his hands.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" Serena said, swinging the phone around with her hand. "Your the spies, your here to get Relena, and that Minako person. You work for OZ." He said, his voice dark. "So, the old coot hasn't lost his touch after all." Lita said. "Too bad, normally I'd reconsider, A mind like yours shouldn't be wasted, but your in our way. So your just going to have to hang tight till we've gotten rid of them both." Raye said. "Amy?" Dr. J asked. "Sorry Dr., you shouldn't have meddled in our buisness." Serena held the Dr. still while Lita, Raye, and Amy went to get some rope and tie him to the chair. "Don't worry, we'll send someone to get you when we've completed our mission. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable, your going to be here for a while." Serena said, slapping tape over his mouth. Amy went with the girls, and they left the stuggling docter there for anyone to take.  
  
**********  
  
Ooo, the girls got caught in the act. Well, hope you liked it. Review please! ^_^  
  
~marath of orgins 


	6. The truth about Usagi

Five times Five  
  
So, I'm back with the next chapter. I know it's been a while, but I know all you really came for is the story, and maybe the permanent couple. ^_^ You'll find the next couple once your done with the story. So, I'll just let you get to the story. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 6: The truth about Usagi  
  
***  
  
The girls got back with a lot of explaining to do as to why Amy was there. The boys and Relena listened as the girls explained that Dr. J wanted Amy to get out for a while then return to work. The boys seemed to buy it, but one was getting suspsious.  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
Hmmm... This is a bit out of wake, first that new maid, the Japaneese Ambassador, Relena's cousin, and now Dr. J's assistant comes to stay here. They could be the five spies. If another shows up, I'll tell the others my suspicions. Oh please don't let them be the spies. They seem so nice...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"...remember, those girls are masters of disguise. They can make themselves look like anyone they please. They can even get to look like any one of you."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Of course, it would be the perfect plan. Stay in the palace so they could be close to Relena and could strike at any time. Those five must be smart to come up with such a plan. Of course, I could have thought of that. Only I would have thought that they would not be in the same spot but still manage to be close. Like next door or something.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
They couldn't be spies and be able to trick Dr. J like that. One of them would have been right next to him the whole time. I might be wrong... Dr. J would have known. He's the one that trained us. They couldn't have fooled him. These girls can be trusted.  
  
***  
  
Later, Raye told everyone she was going to take a walk in the garden. After she left, Relena loaded Serena with chores to do, including preparing Amy's bedroom. Amy stayed to help the boys with their new laptops when Duo started to ask questions on if there were any games to play on them. Lita went to play around with the exercise machines in the basement.  
  
***  
  
Rei walked through the garden full of all her favorite flowers. She found sanctuary among all the smells and colors. She spent a lot of time around flowers when she was little and she lived at a temple run by her grandfather. Almost throughout every season they had beautiful cherry blossoms blooming all around. In fact, it was this very day 13 years ago that he died and Rei was left alone without anyone to care for her. And within a week she was found on the floor of the temple frozen completely.  
  
It was Lady Une that found her on the floor of the temple during the winter. She took her in and nursed her back to health. When she realized that Rei had a talent for martial arts, she introduced her to Treize. He was the one who trained her to be what she was now. When Rei was 6, she met another girl, just like her, without a family and no living relatives. Usagi Tsukino. Rei was terrified of her because her eyes were lifeless, and she had burns and scares all over her body, and she wore a scowl on her face that scared even Lady Une whenever she looked at the little girl.  
  
But in time, they became friends, and Rei was changed completely. Usagi told her all the past events of her life without shedding one tear. And whenever Rei asked her questions about her parents and family, she had answered without hesitation. Rei soon learned how strong Usagi was not to let those terrified and hysterical moments get to her. She soon developed an obsession to be just like Usagi. She trained long hard hours and trained till she couldn't get out of bed. She learned that it was hard to forget what had happened in her life. But she was soon strong and able to handle that much pain. Though, she knew she would never be as strong as Usagi.  
  
Throughout the years, two more girls came into her circle of friends. Ami Mizuno, and Makoto Kino. They weren't as stable as Usagi or even herself, but they were very skilled. Within days, they all acquired their own special skill. Une knew that to be prepared, they couldn't be the same. They had to have their own skill and that they would never have to lack it. That's why the five of them together couldn't be beaten. And that's why they were never needed together. The soldiers for the colonies weren't as good at everything, but the girls only mastered one or more things, which gave them an advantage to succeed every time. Their skills were the very things that earned them their nicknames.  
  
And after a year or so, when they were all 12, (yes, they were that good that they could get missions when they were 8 years old.) another girl came into their team, Minako Aino. Usagi never really liked that girl. She never wanted to get to close to her. Just a little too innocent to be good for their purpose. But Treize would hear nothing of it, and she and the others were forced to work with Minako. All the men guards were completely dazed by her beauty, but she turned down every one of them. She always seemed to want to hang out with Usagi. It was her obsession, wherever Usagi went, she did to. She would beg and plead Treize to give her missions with Usagi. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she adored Usagi. For she had the skills, attitude, the speed to do anything. And Minako was the complete opposite of her. Eventually, Usagi became annoyed with Minako following her around and never giving her any privacy that she went up to her, pinned to the wall and told  
her off. Minako was just plain scared of Usagi ever since.  
  
***  
  
Raye thought about that for a minute. Could that be why Minako turned against them? To get back at Usagi for telling her off? Or something else?  
  
Raye looked at her watch, it was already 7:30. She scolded herself for not realizing that it was dark out. She turned and went back inside.  
  
***********************  
  
Well? What do ya think? I know, nobody really said anything in this chapter, but I had to make this chapter to give you some background info about what happened in the past. So, fair warning, if you see the words `The truth about ____' in any of the chapters, there will probably be no actual talking in it. Maybe a little, but most likely not a lot.  
  
Okay, here ya go, the for sure couples in this story are...  
  
Makoto/Trowa  
  
Ami/Quatre  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
Well. That wraps up the couples!!! I know, you couldn't take the suspense. Well, here they are. Flames are welcome, but again fair warning, don't expect me to take them personally. You won't hurt my feelings. ^_^ So there!!!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	7. The Truth about Minako

Five times Five  
  
Hello people! I'm back again. So, here's the deal. This is by far the story that people like the most. So this story I'm going to focus more on. Now, here are the answers to some of your reviews. Starting with the person who has reviewed my story most. ^_^  
  
RubyRedDragon05: Hey! Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.  
  
Don't worry; the Raye/Rei and Wufei romance with come soon. Just hold your horses girl!!! ^_^  
  
Jewelclaw: Hi, Listen, about your last review. I'm REALLY sorry, but if you read the other chapters, the couples of Usagi and Rei have already been decided. I'm really sorry. But I might make another fanfic with those two if you want. That's a MIGHT k? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Comet-Princess: Hey! Thanks so much for your reviews. I can see why you would think that Heero would have noticed to. I considered that when I made the other chapter. I just thought Trowa would be better. You'll see, Heero catches on soon.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hi, they ARE against each other, but I guess that is why so many people like this story. Because the only people who know who they are really against are the girls. Just something to spice it up a bit. ^_^  
  
FloB1: Hey, thanks so much for your reviews. I hope your not just trying to make me feel better because you think it stinks. ^_^ Thankies for ALL your reviews.  
  
Terry: Don't worry your pretty little head. Those are the couplings for this story. So just sit back and relax, you've got nothing to worry about.  
  
~:~  
  
Well, here is the 7^th chapter. Enjoy peeps!  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth about Minako  
  
***  
  
Dr. J lied in the icy cold outhouse; it had been three days since the girls had caught him. He hadn't eaten in the longest time either. His head was hanging down slightly helped up by his bindings. The ropes had cut into his skin and was bleeding freely and dampening his white dr. suit.  
  
He was practically passed out, so he didn't hear the door of the shed open to reveal a shadow coming in from the rainy outdoors. The figure wore black boots and leather pants and a red sleeveless top. She had a black leather jacket on to protect her delicate frame from the rain. Her golden hair was now dark, soaked from the rain and a red bow was slightly visible from under the wet mop of hair.  
  
She walked forward to the chair that binded Dr. J to itself with ropes. She carefully undid his ropes.  
  
*Hmmm, this was done very thoroughly. Only one person can make knots this good.*  
  
She thought as she struggled to break the first knot. She found it impossible, so she took out a knife and cut all the ropes stained red from blood. Dr. J's body fell forward without the support of the ropes. He fell onto her shoulder. She picked him up, hanging off the back of her shoulder and carried him out to the black car that was parked in front of the outhouse. She opened the door and put him into the back seat. Then closed the door as she climbed into the drivers seat.  
  
She brushed her hair from her face and speed off and out of sight.  
  
***  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Usagi screamed into her laptop at 5:30 in the morning. All the girls were in Rei's room and had their laptops. Relena didn't dare ask what was going on in there, so that was where they always met to deal with their missions. Besides the fact that the room was sound proof.  
  
"Usagi, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Makoto said, right then she and the others were free to act like their normal selves. Usagi was in parole. She, as well as the others, had gotten notification from OZ that they had Dr. J there, and that Minako had delivered him to the base.  
  
"I just don't get it. It just doesn't make since. Why would Minako turn on us, then come back? What's she playing at?" Ami asked to herself more than to the others as she paced  
  
around the room.  
  
"I know, she's trying to get on good terms with OZ so she can get the information and then get us killed." Rei said. She was flaming up and her eyes were turning red. The make-up wrinkles looked as if they were burning off her face. Makoto seemed to be the only one who hadn't taken it personal.  
  
"C'mon guys, this is ridiculous. Minako realized she was on the wrong side, so she came back. Besides, she adores you Usagi, why would she turn against you? Let alone us?" Makoto asked, licking on a lollie pop.  
  
Usagi looked at Makoto, her eyes flaring up into her trademark stare. And her face molded from cheerful and kind Serena, into ruthless and keen Usagi. Makoto shut up. She knew that stare all too well. It was the stare that she looked at colony soldiers with that always told them that they were about to die.  
  
*Minako? That girl is worthless. All she ever did was follow Usagi around and almost always ended up with Usagi as a sparring partner. I'm not saying that Colonial Une wasn't a good target, but before Minako came around, Usagi and me were always partners. I never liked that girl. Always trying to steal my best friend. Now she wants to get Usagi to see that she is better than me? I don't think so, never in this life time.* Rei thought savagely.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, the girls had split up. Lita headed over to the exercise room. Nobody ever used it, but there was actually a good selection of materials here.  
  
*Wonder why Relena would have this room and never use it. It's really helpful*  
  
Lita climbed onto the treadmill and put it on high, and started running on it as the belt went at full speed. Being trained on these since she was little, she, other than Usagi, was the fastest out of all of them. But Usagi had gone easy on her all the times she raced. And Makoto hated that, even though she went slow for her, she always won anyway. But Usagi wasn't one to brag about her talents, in which she had many. Completely the opposite of Minako. Minako was a cheerful girl, always had a good memory for gossip and such, and she always had something to talk about. It was still a mystery to Makoto why she had token to following Usagi around, always trying to block Rei from the picture.  
  
When Minako had first come to OZ for training, she always had a smile on her face, no matter how hard Une tried to wipe it away from her, it stayed put, no matter what insults she threw at Minako. She always flirted with the guards at the base during their break. But that was before she met Usagi. Usagi had kept to herself, so Minako hadn't seen her before. Minako met Usagi during a training session. Minako had token Usagi as a partner and Rei was stuck with Une as a partner. Usagi wasn't one to argue, unless it was important, so she would stay quiet and wouldn't protest. Minako had been with her ever since that day. And Usagi had hated it. Minako whispered to Usagi in self-defense, and always chattered on and on while they were on day offs.  
  
Minako had never cared much for Rei. She had always kept away from her and given her dirty looks on the rare occasions that Usagi and Rei had actually gotten to be partners in sparring. It always seemed as if she was jealous that Rei was Usagi's best friend, no matter how hard she tried to keep them apart. (Hello!!! I know what your thinking! This is not a lesbian fic okay!?!?) She always tried to be Usagi's favorite and best friend. But one day, Minako had literally gone up to Rei and told her to keep away from Usagi. Makoto and Ami had seen it clearly. Usagi had been in her special classes then. Minako had literally, well, no directly, but in a way, she told Rei off for being Usagi's best friend.  
  
Later that day, Rei had told Usagi about that, and Usagi confronted Minako, and told her off for threatening her friend, and that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be her best friend. And then she told her to stay away from her, and stop following her around. Makoto could see why, it would get a little annoying having that girl follow you around all the time. Minako had kept away from Usagi from then on, and even ASKED Une to be her partner. Part of Makoto knew that she was afraid of Usagi, and another part was mad because Usagi spent all her time with Raye and the rest of us. We had left Minako out of our group.  
  
*Maybe that's why Minako turned against us, because we left her out. She was alone in OZ. All she had was her smile to keep her going through 3 years of training. Gosh, this is just like that song `Happy Go Lucky' from Steps.*  
  
Makoto realized that she had been running for nearly 2 hours and stopped. She needed to eat. She walked out to the kitchen, where Usagi was....with Heero!!!  
  
Makoto was pulled behind the counter by Rei. "Shh, quiet, this is getting good." Rei hisses at her, and the two watched as Usagi and Heero talked, Heero, leaned on the side of the counter, and Usagi was listening to him talk about something.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry, I'm decided to be mean and stop the story here, 1, because I tired, 2, because this would be a good place for the next chapter to recap on. *^_^* Sorry. Don't worry, I'm going to start on the next chapter soon. I have all this free time with all those projects out of the way. So, I'll go over the couples again, in case there is any confusion.  
  
Heero/Usagi-Serena  
  
Wufei/Rei-Raye  
  
Trowa/Makoto-Lita  
  
Quatre/Ami-Amy  
  
Duo/Minako-Mina  
  
Okay, until next time, R/R/E. (read/review/enjoy) My little brother gave me that. One of the days he's not being a bone head. ^_^  
  
~marath of orgins 


	8. The 'private' conversation

Five times Five  
  
Hey everybody!!! I'm liking the feedbacks. Thankx 4 reviewing. Well, I have a lot of free time nowadays so I guessed I would just write some more. No fun holding back the chapters. I finished the story last night, but I've just been too lazy to write them up yet. But they'll be coming up a lot faster now. I think I'll just hold you in the suspense. ^_^  
  
Well, looks like RubyRedDragon05 is going to be a little smart for the time being. Hugh? Well, I can take the teasing. For your review, hold whatever animal you can find okay? There.  
  
Chapter 8: A 'private' conversation  
  
***  
  
After the little discussion, Usagi had decided to go for a little nap. After that, which was about an hour later, she got hungry and decided to go rade the fridge. She went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Even though she was supposed to be the most serious one, she still needed to eat. She held off the food for the past three days, and she was almost a skeleton. She needed to eat and bad.  
  
She looked through the fridge, and luckily, she found some Three Cheese Hamburger Helper. She had been trained to cook for herself, so she knew everything she needed to to make it. She carelessly threw some hamburger onto the stove in a pan and let it cook, occasionally turning it over so it didn't burn.  
  
She was reading a magazine when (wouldn't ya know it) Mr. High-and-Mighty himself came into the kitchen.  
  
Serena looked up. *Oh, just great, another disturbance. Can you not get any privacy in this house. Oh, excuse me, 'palace.'* Heero sat down at the bar facing her.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked in his usual monotone. The windows were open and the wind blew slightly causing his brown locks to ruffle.  
  
"Cooking. Would you like some when it's done?" Serena asked. *How much longer do I have to be all Miss. I'm-the-maid-how-can-I-help-you? This is really going against my better judgment.*  
  
"Maybe. Shouldn't you leave that to the cooks? I thought Relena had people for everything." Heero said. He sounded a bit annoyed at Relena's name. (Who could blame him?)  
  
"I get tired of other people doing the work. Besides, I don't feel like waiting for dinner. I haven't eaten in three days." She said, her voice lowering a bit; she felt as if she could be herself around him.  
  
"So I've noticed. You haven't shown up for dinner in a while. I would think that you one of those who think Relena wouldn't survive a day without all her service and her pink limo." Heero said, sounding slightly amused. Serena smiled at that.  
  
"That's what I reckon." She said. Heero noticed her vocabulary use and decided to ask.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Me? Europe. I'm half British." She said back. She didn't like sticking to the subject.  
  
"What about your parents, where are they?" Heero asked again, hanging his head in his hand supported by his elbow on the counter.  
  
At that moment, Serena decided to go check on the meat. "They're dead. They died when I was a baby. I never knew who killed them, but I know for a fact they were murdered."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I never found out who that guy was, all I remember was, the night they were killed, their bodies on the ground, covered with blood. And their killer standing over me laughing. The next thing I knew, I was found knocked out, and I was taken into custody of the person who found me." She said. *Why did I just say all that? I can't just burst like that. Control yourself, Usagi, you were trained to be restrained in this type of situation.* Usagi scolded herself.  
  
"Sorry." Was all Heero would let escape his lips. He was the quiet sort. But a master of words. He just wouldn't let himself open up to this girl he barely knew.  
  
"S'okay. I was only 2 years old when it happened. I guess you can't miss someone you never knew." Serena said quietly as she poured the cheese and noodles into the pan and stirred.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. And neither one of them wanted to be the one to break it. Heero was leaned at the counter, staring absently at the white tiles of it. Serena was at the stove stirring up the cheese, noodles, and hamburger. It stayed that way for a long time.  
  
Neither one of them knew they were being watched by two curious pairs of eyes.  
  
***  
  
Rei had been wandering around after the discussion and thinking about what she was going to do with Minako the next time she saw her. Apparently OZ had forgiven her for betraying them and that was probably because she had delivered Dr. J to them. That was the very thing that they were going to do, AFTER they had Relena and had taken care of Minako and the pilots.  
  
*Looks like Minako is up for the chase.*  
  
She found herself in the kitchen, and saw that Usagi and Heero were in conversation while Usagi was cooking something. Rei had to resist going in there, Usagi was the best cook she knew. Everything she made was good, even if it was something that she would normally say no to. She ducked behind the counter that was diagonal from the one Heero was leaning on. She listened carefully to what they were saying. She listened as Usagi spilled out what had happened to her parents.  
  
*What is she doing? She's spilling out all her feelings to Heero! The very person we're supposed to kill after Minako was out of the way! Usagi! What is happening to you!*  
  
Rei was going ballistic. But then, thought better of the idea. *Well, who says we couldn't have a little fun while we're here? Usagi's the cleverest of us all, she can handle herself.*  
  
Rei stayed to listen in on the rest of the conversation, until there was an awkward silence between the two. Rei heard footsteps behind her, it was Makoto. She looked wiped out. Rei pulled her under the counter before she could go into view of the two socialists.  
  
"Shh! This is getting good!" She Rei hissed at her. Lita looked over to see the two, Heero staring at the counter, and Usagi cooking something that had cheese in it.  
  
Makoto got stars in her eyes. *Cheese* She was about to jump out but Rei held her back. At that moment, the timer went off on the stove.  
  
***  
  
Usagi turned down the heat on the stove and pulled out a bowl, but not before asking Heero if he wanted any. She pulled out a second bowl for Heero and scooped some into the bowls. She got some spoons out and they started to eat in silence.  
  
Usagi, personally, liked the silence. If it hadn't have been the tension rising between the two, she would have just let it go. "So, what about your parents? What happened to them?" She had to ask.  
  
"Hugh? Oh, OZ killed them off. Both of them worked for the colonies. Dr. J took me in, he trained me to be a Gundam Pilot. That's about it."  
  
"Oh." Usagi noted how short his story was. *Not a big socialist, just like me when I'm not in this disguise. *  
  
But that wasn't it. "So, I met the others there, Duo from the Maxwell Church, Trowa from the circus. *Serena giggled a bit. * Wufei and Quatre, I don't really know. We were trained together."  
  
"I see."  
  
*Guess she's back to being her usual quiet self.* Heero thought to himself. Of course he would never tell her that he thought she was quiet most of the time. *Just like me.* He added to his train of thought.  
  
They just stood there, staring at each other over the counter. Nobody spoke, nobody wanted to break the moment, except for Makoto, who was dieing for some of that three cheese noodles. Her hunger obviously meant more to her than her friends silence.  
  
Unconsciously, Heero started to lean forward, he was the kind of person who was like `shoot first, ask questions later', but he had never been in this situation. Serena stood petrified as Heero leaned closer. *What is he doing? He can't, he's not allowed!* Her mind shouted, but her heart was yelling *C'mon Usa! Do something! Don't just stand there! Or else you'll loose him! Go for it girl!!!* Her heart and mind argued making her so confused. She didn't know what she was doing.  
  
He was soooo close, she could feel his breath on her face. She didn't know what to do.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Makoto leaned in to get a better view of the conflict. Makoto still had her eyes on the cheese, Rei had her full attention on Heero and Usagi. *Oh boy, maybe I was wrong.*  
  
***  
  
Heero was almost at her. Her breath was ragging, and her palms were sweating. *Stop him you idiot!!! You know better than this!!!* Her mind screamed and pounded inside her head. It hurt. She felt as if she was going to pass out.  
  
Then......  
  
*************  
  
Ha! Got ya there! Well, I'm going to have to cut you off. The next chapter will be up as soon as my fingers have had their rest. ^_^ Review please!!!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	9. Crash

Crash  
  
Okay everybody, I know It's been a while but I've been grounded from the computer for about a month for personal reasons. I'll try to get all the chapters up as soon as I can but I seem to have misplaced some of my drafts for the rest of my chapters, I may have to rewrite them. But don't worry, I'll look for them, my room is a mess so I bet I'll find them as soon as I straighten a few things out. k?  
  
Five Times Five: Crash  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
There was a sudden crash like the breaking of windows that interrupted the couple from proceeding. And indeed, the windows of the kitchen along with all the glass in the palace had been smashed. Through the windows came two or three silver capsules and they busted expelling clots of green smoke. It was knockout liquid.  
  
Usagi felt Heero let go of her waist and fall to the floor as he inhaled the smoke that littered the room. Usagi fell to the ground to a short few seconds later as the smoke got into her lungs. Then two pairs of hands reached out to grab her arms and pull her out the back way of the house. Usagi saw Relena's palace expel large amounts of green smoke and heard the screams of the maids and Relena's mind-boggling screech before she lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Makoto heard the crash behind the couple and the capsules bust open. They saw Usagi collapse a few seconds after Heero. They covered their mouths with the collars of their tops and reached out to grab Usagi and they found Ami at the door showing them the way to the garden and out of the back gates of the palace. Rei was the only one who looked back. She saw a dark figure standing on the top of the palace. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the person who had obviously caused the foolish attempt to get back at them. "Minako..."  
  
***  
  
They found their way to the shed where they had tied Dr. J up, and sure enough, he wasn't there. With Usagi still uncoinsous, they dragged her body into the room where Ami did her research. She lead them through a small door and down a staircase to a large room where the girls ignition pods were incase they ran into trouble, or they were discovered. And namingly, Minako held the key to their discovery, and they had to warn OZ before she tried to come back to their side again. They laid Usagi into her pod and shut the door, then they climbed into theirs, but Ami stayed for a minute to press the self-destruct button on each of their laptops so no one would find any information in them. Then she climbed into hers. She pushed the takeoff button and sat back as the pods took off through the roof of the shed.  
  
***  
  
Usagi and the girls were walking down the halls chatting about the new assignment Treize had just assigned Makoto. Usagi was quiet but still gave facial expressions to acknowledge that she was listening. "USAGI!!!! Wait up!!!" A cheery voice came from the other end of the hall as a bubbly blonde ran at top speed to reach Usagi. Usagi nodded not even looking at her to acknowledge her presence. "Une just gave me a mission today!! And I asked her if you could do it with me and she said yes!! We get to go destroy some of the moble dolls that the colonies are manufacturing tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" She chirped. "Ecstatic." Usagi said in a usual I'm-not-interested voice. Minako didn't get it.  
  
Rei shot an annoyed voice at Minako. "Are you finished, we don't have time for your childish talk." She said, making it clear that she was getting in the way. Minako looked at her, and then turned to Usagi. "What are you guys talking about? Can I join in?" She asked. Usagi said nothing. Rei decided to give her the almost obvious answer. "No." Minako looked at her, as if ready to slap her. "I didn't ask you did I? I asked Usagi, and she didn't say anything, so that means I can stay." She said to Rei, shaking her head in her face in a very stuck up way. She looked admiringly up at Usagi, who took no notice that she even existed. "I think I'll go play Lacrosse with the guys." She said quietly and started to pick up the pace toward the indoor field. "Oh! I'll go play too!" Minako said and ran after her trying to match her pace. Ami shot a sympathetic look toward Usagi who had her back toward them as she desperately tried to get away from Minako.  
  
Meanwhile, Makoto was trying to calm a steaming Rei down as she glared after Minako. "Can't that girl take a hint!?" Rei shouted, looking after the girl who was obviously trying to take her best friend away from her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi awoke from the flashback, and found herself in her silver furnished pod on her way to OZ. She leaned over to the window and saw Rei's, Ami's, and Makoto's pods headed after her. She laid back and tried to fall asleep again, but she couldn't get over the fact that she had almost lost her control and kissed a gundam pilot. That would have been enough to exile her from OZ forever. They would take her badge and gun if she had. Even though she was Treize's favorite, she knew all too well that he would give her up if she had done something like that without permission to do so as to get information from him. She cursed herself for it.  
  
She thought back to when she was still in training with Rei and the girls. Then when Minako came in, never giving her any privacy, only when she locked herself in her room was she able to gain solace. The worst part was the way she always talked about how cool Usagi was even when she wasn't around. Usagi sighed. "That girl needs a hobby, besides being a traitor on both sides of a situation." She said to herself.  
  
Usagi just couldn't figure out what Minako was planning, either she was extremely clever, or extremely insane.  
  
Usagi heard a ring, she looked around, and it was her cell phone. She picked it up, and looked on the caller ID. Yuy, Heero. She laughed to herself, and turned her cell phone off. "Sorry Heero, but I can't communicate or see you at all. We're enemies, and that's all there is to it. My mission is to kill you, and kill you I shall." She then fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Well, review please!! I might put up the next chapter with this one, seeing as how I've got nothing better to do. Seeya!!!  
  
~Marath of orgins 


	10. Panther, Panther

Panther, Panther  
  
Okie dokie, I told you I would get this done sooner or later. I decided to add this chapter to the other one when I post that one. I figured you've waited long enough. Sorry, I've waisted a lot of time reading my books. I LOVE reading. I want to be a writer some day. So I'll tell you if one of my stories ever really gets published. Not the fanfictions, nope, that's illegal. I'll get a whole new concept if I ever do write a book. So, please review.  
  
Five Times Five: Panther, Panther  
  
The Gundam Pilots awoke shortly after the colony soldiers had searched the palace and gardens for the four they were searching for. They knew nothing of what had happened before, so they could not give the soldiers any info on the girls but they did have a good time scaring the soldiers away by threaten them with their guns. The Gundam pilots don't like being knocked out without their permission or that suddenly.  
  
Heero could remember nothing of what happened between him and Serena nor could he remember what *almost* happened. He chased the few soldiers out of the palace nearly killing 3 of them. Relena apparently thought that Heero was trying to protect her because she blew him a kiss and tried to walk fashionally out of the room, but fell over on her 3-inch high heels. Duo had a good laugh out of that.  
  
Heero went to Serena's room to see if she was there, because he refused to believe that Serena was working for OZ. As he went in, there was an explosion, and he ducked behind her desk, which was covered in papers. He didn't bother to look at them, he quickly went to see what had blown up, and found pieces of a laptop under the bed and all over the white carpeted floor, and the printer was blown up and the ink was all over with the colored ink and black ink staining the carpet.  
  
The others had apparently heard the explosion because they were up there in a matter of seconds with Relena and the maids at their heels. Heero took that time when they were looking for other things of Serena's and Relena was crying over the stained carpet to look through the photos and documents on her desk. There was a picture of a little golden-headed kid with what looked like his fathers sunglasses on and holding a fishing pole in one hand and a small carp in the other by the tail. Heero smirked. *Must have been her brother.* He thought, and came across a photo of a little Serena next to a red headed girl, they had their arms around each other and in their bathing suits. On the back of the picture was writing. Usagi and Molly at the beach. Heero gasped. She was Serena. Serena was Usagi. Serena worked for OZ!!!! Heero let the picture fall to the ground, and gather red ink on the picture side.  
  
It took a while for him to get a hold on himself, and then he reached for another photo. It had a silver headed woman in it. She had her hair up just like Serena's had been. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. She had on a long dress, that had no sleeves, it had a silver sash at the waist that had a point on the bottom. She looked like a Goddess. *Seren....Usagi's family must have been rich to afford that dress.* Then he looked on the back, Serenity at the Tokyo Tars ball. *Her mother.* Then he picked up the last photo. It was of a man. His hair was silver, like Usagi's mothers. It went down to his waist and fell over his shoulders. He was dress in white, white dress shirt, with a high neck, and white dress pants. He wore a long silver chain around his neck that came down to a little below his chest, and had a golden crescent on it. He had warm yellow eyes. Heero read the back. Apollo at the Tokyo Tars ball. *Her father.* He thought again. *Both her parents look like God and Goddess.*  
  
He took his gaze away from the photos and looked at the few documents on her desk. He picked up the first one. It was typed and looked like a printed out email.  
  
Subj: Tiger, Tiger  
  
From: GoldenGoddess@mindspring.com  
  
To: Shadows@oz.com  
  
Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
In what distant deeps or skies  
  
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
  
What the hand dare seize the fire?  
  
And what shoulder, and what art,  
  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
  
What dread hand? and what dread feet?  
  
What the hammer? what the chain?  
  
In what furnace was thy brain?  
  
What the anvil? what dread grasp?  
  
Dare its deadly terrors clasp?  
  
When the stars threw down their spears,  
  
And watered heaven with their tears,  
  
Did He smile His work to see?  
  
Did He who made the Lamb, make thee?  
  
Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye,  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
-William Blake  
  
That was all, just the simple poem. Heero could see the truth in the poem. He felt the paper, it was damp. He ran his fingers along the dampens and licked his fingers. They were salty. They were tears. Someone had been crying. Serena had been crying. Usagi had been crying. Though he didn't know why. But somehow this poem must have contained a message to her for whoever GoldenGoddess was. And it was meant to hurt her. But what did the poem mean? What was the giver meant to tell Usagi?  
  
Heero put the paper in the pocket of his black trench coat. He was to be leaving tonight for the headquarters of the colonies with the rest of the colonies. His purpose had been filled. Now he had yet another mission. It seemed all that mattered to the colonies was getting the four remaining assassins. Which included Serena.  
  
Kill Usagi. Those two words had sounded so good together. But when he replaced Usagi with Serena, it sounded almost sinful. And it was a sin. To kill went against everything Heero had once believed in as a child. It was written in the Ten Commandments, Thou shalt not kill. God had made it clear that he did not want his people to kill. But you must if they force you to. It's the only way you can survive in war. Killing Serena was a sin. Killing Usagi was a sin. Heero didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to. There was no choice. He had not failed a mission yet, and he didn't intend to start now. Not when this war was so close to ending. He at least wanted to live to see what he had sacrificed so much for.  
  
He wanted to see Serena again. He wanted it so much he could taste it. But he knew he would never see Serena again. He would see Usagi. The assassin that he was about to go out and kill. No, he would never see Serena again. Serena was dead to him. All he would ever get to see was her clone. Her excat look alike. He wouldn't see the cheerful, kind, affectionate girl he once knew. She was gone, vanished, gone missing. Usagi was not Serena. She may have been at one time. Maybe all Heero saw in Serena was the girl that Usagi had once been. All he knew is that she was not Serena anymore, she was Usagi. Now all he saw her as is his enemy. Just another person out to kill him. One of the most challanging fights was about to meet him face to face. He made himself a silent promise that he would not hesitate when the time came, and he would never hold back when he was put to the test of love and hate. He would go down the path of hate with Usagi. Like in the poem, only he was the tiger, and she was a panther. Equals put against each other, the weak would fall, and the strong would survive. Someone will die when the time came, and Heero promised himself that it wouldn't be him.  
  
***  
  
(an: All the Gundam Pilots think this about the other. Heero/Usagi, Wufei/Rei, Trowa/Makoto, Quatre/Ami. Duo is left out of this because the girl he likes is on his side. ^_^)  
  
Whatever was, whatever had been, even the smallest bit of admiration, it was gone now. To them, they were running on a cross-country race, and the girls were the mountains in-between. A thorn in their side. An obstacle that would be dealt with at their own time. They were the predators, and the girls were the prey. Nothing would ever be between them again.  
  
*********  
  
Well, what do you think? I've gone mad haven't I? Well, these chapters were necessary. But don't worry. The end shouldn't be that far away. ^_^  
  
~marath of orgins 


	11. For the love of Selene

For the love of Selene  
  
This is sort of an interlude for the story. There is probably going to be another one. This contains some of the history of the lives of the girls and the pilots. Sort of like 'The Truth about Usagi', and 'The Truth about Minako.' That kind of thing. More on Usagi and her past. Now don't panic, but this is going to be short. It just sums up why I named the previous chapter 'Panther, Panther' instead of Tiger Tiger like the poem.  
  
Five Times Five: For the love of Selene  
  
Usagi roamed the halls of OZ. Everyone had gone to bed, considering the time, which was about 1 in the morning. She was crying. She hated to show emotions, especially in such a public place, but she was depressed. She thought of all the things she had lost throughout her life. Her father, mother, her 6 brothers and sisters, her best friend Molly, her whole family. But the thing she had most recently lost, was her panther. The panther that had saved her from being killed as her family had been. She couldn't remember how, or why, but they were murdered. Someone who had really hated her father did it. And she couldn't do anything about it, seeing as how she was only about 2 years old.  
  
She remembered her panther though, it had always looked after her since that day. Its black fur was always tame, and never out of place. It had bright orange eyes. It took care of her until Lady Une took her in when she found her and the panther outside the OZ base grounds a few months after her family was killed. Usagi had been injured, and the panther had not left her side till she was healed. The panther stuck around her the whole time she was in training, when she met Rei, Ami, Makoto, and the worst was Minako. She pretended to like Usagi's panther, but Usagi always knew she was afraid of it. Usagi named it after her father, Apollo. When she went on this mission, though, she was forced to leave Apollo at OZ until she completed her mission.  
  
But, now, she had lost Apollo to. A few days before the attack on the palace, Usagi had recieved an email, from GoldenGoddess, whom she knew, was Minako. The poem had been her favorite, she had it hanging over the wall in her room in OZ. When she saw it, she knew what Minako had done. Minako had gone into her room, and copied the poem and sent it to her, as a warning, and threat.  
  
Apollo was dead. She had killed the one thing that she held precious to her. Apollo was her flesh and blood. Minako had killed him out of spite of Usagi turning her friendship down. Usagi had cried during most of the night, and she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even Rei. Usagi had sworn that night that the next time she saw the likeness of Minako, she would kill her. On the spot, on her side or not. Minako would pay for what she had done. Usagi and Rei had loved that panther, and Minako had killed him to show that she disapproved of Usagi and Rei's friendship. But if she thought that killing Apollo was going to prevent them from being friends, she had another thing coming.  
  
***  
  
Rei sat in her room, hoping that everything was going to be alright now. They had warned OZ of what Minako was doing. They were going to restrict her from the headquarters and delete her profile from the list. Though they kept her files at hand in case they came in handy. Usagi and the girls had given them the infomation about the gundam pilots and had gotten high honors for their work.  
  
Rei would have been happy, except Usagi seemed unhappy. Rei couldn't understand, Usagi was one step away from becoming the second seat from Une. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Rei was sure it was because of Apollo. He was her comfort and her joy since her family and friend had been killed. Indeed, Rei missed Apollo to. She loved animals, especially felines and birds. Since Rei came to OZ, she had never been so happy in her life. All her life she was treated like an outsider, but Usagi befriended her, even though she may have been a bit harsh at first. Apollo had taken a liking to Rei to.  
  
Ami and Makoto had loved him to. But Usagi had not told them that Apollo was dead. For one thing Makoto would go into total breakdown mode major, and Ami would go hysterical. They knew nothing of the poem either. Just another thing that proved how much Usagi trusted people other than Rei. That was probably what had made them best friends, because they could trust each other, confide in each other. This was the one thing that they needed in a friendship. Something Rei had never experienced before. Rei didn't like seeing Usagi crying or hurt. That's what had made Rei hate Minako from the start. Minako had insulted Apollo. When she saw that it was Usagi's panther, she had pretended to like it a lot. Though Rei had seen right through it. As clearly as she had been taught as a girl, she was taught to see through into a person's mind.  
  
That is what also had given her doubts about Wufei. He was what she considered high-on-ego-and-low-on-the-brain type of person. Though she was surprised to see how much Wufei did know. He seemed to have a powerful and spiritual aura. That was rare among men. Usagi had an aura like that, though not as spiritual. But Rei had taught her a few things about the spirit. Wufei had something different. Sarcasm, to say the least. A bit on the annoying side, yes, but he was tolerable. Rei had taken sort of a liking to him. Something Makoto would say was a 'crush' or something like that. But Rei hardly knew him enough to have a crush on him. She saw him practicing martial arts in the gardens behind Relena's palace and watched long enough to know that he had skill, as all the gundam pilots had. She had seen him meditate long enough to know that he was a child of the spirit, like her. She had spoken to him long enough to know that he was stuck up, and had a tendency to think that all woman are weak. Rei hadn't liked that aspect. She didn't pay much attention to him, but she was trained to take on any information she could about the person she was destined to kill. Or, not.  
  
***  
  
Quatre was long done searching Ami's room for anything that would give him some information on her or her accomplices. He was in shock now that he knew she was the enemy. But he still knew too little about her to hate her now. He was taught to love his enemies, which was hard considering that Treize and the rest of OZ wasn't exactly lovable. But Ami and her friends had certainly seemed nice, for a while at least. Well, actually, they were nice, when they weren't on missions and such.  
  
Quatre found a memo book of Ami's she had left behind and looked through the pages, there were a few normal things, things to pick up at the store, some dates, a few phone numbers, and then he found a few more interesting memos. One of them had said to dismantle the laptops that she had made for them. But what good would that do? They had already seen what they needed to see. Then the second one had something mentioned about their gundams, but it appeared to be in a different language. Japaneese? He didn't bother to ask Heero. The rest of the notes were in Japaneese. Perhaps Ami was smarter than he gave her credit for.  
  
***  
  
Well, that turned out to be a little longer than I thought it would be. Anywhoo, more on Quatre and Ami later, gotta go!  
  
~marath of orgins 


	12. Message

Message  
  
Okay, this may take a while to put up, but I'm not sure how to work this whole new ff.net and get my chapters up for my stories. But I'll find a way. This whole thing is just confusing me. ^_^; Oh well. Hope ya like.  
  
Five Times Five: Message  
  
Makoto was already planning the details of all the things she was going to do to Minako when she saw her again. She was out in the fitness room pretending that the punching bag (or whatever you call those long things that hang on the ceiling.) was Minako. She thought over and over again all the terrible torture she would release upon Minako for tattling to the colonies about OZ's plan. And she well knew that OZ was no longer their main target. The spies had gotten the information they had needed and they had failed to get them before they could get back to OZ. They were the colonies main target now. And Minako was the spies. Course the colonies had inflicted extra protection on Minako or put her in one of those weak little witness protection programs they have on earth. I didn't matter. Any soldier with half a mind would know that Ami could track her down in a milli-second, no problem.  
  
But something was bothering Makoto. And it wasn't just Minako. It was about the battle and the torment of seeing the gundam pilots again. Only now they were in battle, and not just being friendly. She couldn't imagine fighting against Trowa. Whom was the gundam pilot given to her. Usagi had the honar of taking on both Duo and Heero at once. OZ knew it was either Usagi or Rei. And Rei already had Wufei to deal with, and that alter-egoed pilot was enough to knock out ten spies with Makoto's skill. It was Usagi for sure. Duo would be no problem for her. It was like having the big man himself in battle along with a little fluffy bunny. But that wasn't what Makoto was worried about. Going against Trowa ment going aganist the only friend she had down on earth. She remembered when they had their first real conversation. Well, sort of.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Makoto was looking at the books in Relena's library. And it didn't suprise her that almost all the books were about pacifists. She found one about the origins of China, which Wufei had probably brought in here. Makoto looked into it. She was from Japan, which had similar customs.  
  
Trowa entered the room. He found her looking at all the books. He sat on the satin violet oversized chair and watched her carry on, not wanting to break the peace. Not wanting to talk at all mostly. He sat their admireing how she looked so content with all her ambition to find a good book that wasn't pacifism realated. He smiled as she made a face at a book with Chinese writing on the front. He made a face when she actually opened it. Why would she be interested in Japaneese. Trowa had to ask. "Why are you looking at a Chinese origin book?" Makoto jumped as she heard his voice. Trowa's face stayed the same. Makoto put a small grin on her face. "Well, I guess because where I'm from and China have similar origins?" It wasn't a question. "Where are you from?" He asked again. "Japan." She said again, trying to make her answers one-worded so to make sure she didn't say anything stupid in front of a cute guy. *gundam pilot!!!* Her mind yelled at her. Makoto made a face. She mentally rephrased her thoughts, make sure she didn't say anything stupid in front on a cute gundam pilot. *^_^* Her mind was satisfied. "Hello?" Trowa asked, Makoto was obviously in a daze. "Hugh, what?" She asked. "I asked where in Japan you where from." "Tokyo." She said. Trowa nodded. And stuck his head into his laptop he brought with him, probably thinking that he would find some peace and quiet in the library, and not be bothered by Relena asking him what Heero's email address was. Trowa was a bit suprised she hadn't already found out. Heero must have put extra cicurtiy on his laptop this time.  
  
Makoto came to look over his shoulder. She saw that he was hacking into some OZ files. She smirked behind his back as he tried to get into a file that contained some very vidal information that the colonies would be delighted to get their harmless hands on. Makoto thought it would be fun to give him that password he was repeatedly trying to get. See what he does. He tried to get the password that was right again, but failed. Makoto quickly punched in a few letters faster than Trowa could read and entered him in. When Trowa realized what she had done, he threw her a look of shock. She smirked at him and shrugged her shoulders as answer to his mental question. He just turned back to his laptop and started to look up the info he was looking for. Makoto left the room short after. She smiled to herself. *Cute, but he is hard to fool.*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Whatever. Trowa had probably told them the information he had found. He probably told them that one of OZ's hiks had given him the password. Makoto scolded herself for her own fun, but it was still amusing to see that look of astonishment on his face. He probably knew she was playing with him. So that would explain why he went back to his I'm-not-in-the-mood-don't-talk- to-me stage the next day and then on. She had him for a moment. But soon she realized she couldn't have her fun with the boy anymore. Her mission was to kill him. But she didn't want to. Just as she was forced to help organize how Relena's foster father was going to be killed. She and Ami. Rei was on another mission with Minako (another bribe, of course. Not exactly what Minako had in mind.) And Usagi was working with Une on a few things.  
  
But Makoto lived through that, even though she knew that Relena's foster father did not deserve to die. But Usagi had taught her a lesson a long time ago when she was in training with her one day and Makoto brought up the subject. (Rei, Ami, and Minako were not in that same class with them.) Usagi had told her that no human deserved to die anymore than they deserved to live. She went into detail how she had killed some that had to be the most innocent people on earth. But they were the victims in that situation. And Usagi didn't know any better at that point. She was only 6 years old, and had not been exposed to that much training yet. Makoto knew that she would never go through what Usagi and Rei had, so she looked up to them, and took their sayings seriously. Her and Ami. It was only natural that they became friends, but Usagi had never let anyone get close to her except that Panther she always had. Apollo. But even that was a mistake. Now look at her. Apollo was killed by Minako to get revenge on her and Rei. She probably would never even consider loving anything ever again. That was another reason that Makoto and Ami admired her and Rei so much. They could get through and over those things easily. It only took Usagi a day and a half to get to her old self again. Though, not quite and open. She was closed completely. She wouldn't even call Rei, Ami or her 'friends' anymore. She would refer to them to anything other than accomplises. Rei had done the same. They excepted reality. Makoto was in the closing stage now. She wanted to go where the other three went. She didn't want to be alone. Better yet she was afraid of it. Ami was going through practically the same thing. Though she was kind heart. She had a harder time with that than Makoto.  
  
*Makoto's POV*  
  
They all allowed themselves to be taken into the care of loneliness. Now I have nothing else to do but the same. I know that if this war ever does end that all of us will probably be seperated, and we'll never see each other again. That is what scared me. If the war ended before I was complete, I would be alone. Suicide was common enough. But it was not how I wanted to die.  
  
I made myself a promise. Never to take another creature into my heart again, like I had Usagi, Rei and Ami. I know them as nothing more than accomplises. Partners in crime. Like Usagi and Rei needed partners. If they had been on their own from the start all the colonies ships would be acnient history by now. But OZ liked to keep the suspence. They liked the fear. They wanted the war to keep going and the universe would live in fear for the rest of their being. It was what they thrived on. It was a way of life for them.  
  
Now, it was the way of life for me, Usagi, Rei, and Ami. We were part of OZ, part of the predaters. Part of the monster that the universe created. We were the predaters, the universe was the prey.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Not really. ^_^ I won't lie, it *might* be the end. Only if I get a lot of reviews on this fic will I continue. Oh, and I'm welcome to any new idea's you might have for the next chapters. I can't even remember what I wrote. I can't find the manuscripts I spent a whole month prepareing!!! Such lick, hugh? Email me and tell all what your thoughts are for the next chapter. *IF* there is a next chapter.  
  
~marath of orgins 


	13. I wanted to fly...

Five Times Five  
  
Hey, Okay, I won't quit just yet. I was just getting a little worried that some people were losing interest in this fic so I was thinking about stopping it. I guess not. That's good, I was a little nervous there. My birthday was on the 15th!!!!!! Happy Birthday to me!!! I'm offically 13! Goody 4 me!!! Well, I'll let you get on to the fic.  
  
Five Times Five: I wanted to fly...  
  
~Perfect Soldier,  
  
I managed to slip by some of the guards in the cell and get this email to you and the other pilots. As you thought, I was binded by the spies, Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto. Worse, I was brought here by the thought to be traitor Minako Aino. Minako arrived this morning on the jets and was bonded into a cell. The other four spies are here to. I warned you they could take any shape they thought nessesary. You and the other pilots should not have fallen for them. Yes, I know all of you well enough to know that you did so. As innocent as they look, they are killers like youselves. I found some information that would be useful for your use. But I cannot give it to you here, it would take to long and the guards should be waking up any minute. I need you and the others to come up here and get me and Minako out of here. She has some information as well. What we can tell you could possibly end this war, with the colonies victory. I'm in the column 78, cell 13. Minako will be in the specialized column 1, cell 56. Hurry, Minako is to be executed on April 21. We cannot afford to lose her.  
  
Delete this message once you have read it enough times. Our lives are in your hands. You must get us out, even if it means facing Usagi and the rest themselves. I'm counting on you. DO NOT FAIL.  
  
Dr. J~  
  
Heero read the note over until he had it memorized and deleted it. Facing Usagi meant he would have to see her again. This time he would be ready. He got three guns together and put on in his boot, one on his back, and one in the slot at his side waist. He threw on his black leather trench coat. His mission was to get Dr. J and Minako out of the OZ HQ. He didn't have to kill Usagi, but he wanted to get it over with. He left his dorm at the Peacecraft Acadamey where he had been moved to ever since the manson was fitted. They had to replace everything to avoid the pellet smoke coming out of anything they had mistakenly missed.  
  
He headed down the hall to Quatre's dorm whom he shared with Duo. *Poor Quatre.* Heero thought, and smirked, imagining the torture Quatre was having to deal with even being within a mile of the Shinigami. He knocked. Nothing. He knocked again and Duo answered. "Hey buddy boy, whatcha doin?" "Hn." "Thought so, come on in." He moved out of the way to let Heero in. He went to find Quatre, who was in his room. He to had received the email, and had a grave look on his face. He looked up as Heero entered the room. "You got the email?" He asked. Heero nodded. "Trowa and Wufei got the emails to. Duo hasn't checked yet, but I told him. Dr. J sounds desperate. When should we leave?" Quatre asked. "Hn." "Tonight it is, then. Trowa told me to get you and Duo and meet them in their room. Let's go."  
  
They traveled a few floors down to Trowa and Wufei's dorm. Heero was leaning on the wall, Duo was playing video games on Wufei's bed, Wufei was on his laptop, Trowa was sitting in a chair in the corner, and Quatre was on the sofa. They were waiting for 6:00 to roll around. Wufei spoke. "According to the map I found, the cell is underground, on floor -15. How are we supposed to get all the way down there without being killed?" "Dr. J is known for giving us impossible tasks, we'll just do it the way we always do. No problem, course, there is a chick we have to save to. I think we should split up." "Did I just hear right? Duo? Are you actually using your head? There's actually a brain under all that hair?" Wufei said, as strict as anything he reminded himself of Raye, or 'Rei.' Wufei didn't like refering to her as Rei. Raye was his defeater, Rei was his enemy. He didn't think of her as weak as most. In fact, he didn't think of Usagi as weak either, nor any of the other spies. Though Minako was never going to gain his respect, he saw her as a traitor.  
  
Duo started to pout at Wufei's comment. "Wu-man!! Give me some credit, there's a damsal in distress there!" "Don't call me Wu-man!!" *Of course, only when it comes to weak women does Maxwell use his head.* Wufei thought. There was silence, all the boys seemed to be in their own little world until the clock struck 6, when Duo, who had been sleeping, did a loud snore and snapped everybody out of it. "Time to go!!!" Duo shouted, and was out the door in a milla-second.  
  
***  
  
The Gundams were going at top speed towards OZ HQ. Wufei printed out the HQ map and gave one to everybody as a guide for finding everything okay. They were drawing close when Heero pulled out the picture he had brought along with him. It was of Serena. He smirked at his own vocabulary. Of course it was Usagi. He held it to his chest for the moment, then put in in his bag which was lying on the floor next to the control seat of the Gundam. They had arrived.  
  
***  
  
They climbed out of the Gundams after they were careful to hide them from the HQ view. They snuck up to the base. There were six guards standing at the main enterence. Heero got an idea.  
  
They five were dressed caustiously and hats down so as not to expose their face. They threw the six bodies off to the side and fixed the OZ uniforms on temselves perfectly. They went in.  
  
They walked casually through the white marble halls of the base. They were suprised to see that there wasn't much security around there, nobody was suspious about them at all. They hadn't had any sign of the spies either, which was what they were hoping. Even though their minds were set on killing them the first chance they got, their hearts were still hoping that they would never see them again, so they wouldn't have to kill them.  
  
They eventually got to the elevator, which was in the center of the building. The whole HQ was about 60 miles long on all sides and angles making it a perfect square. Heero knocked out one of the guards and put their eyes up to the meter that took the eyes of the guard as a password. /Welcome, Agent 56, Yan Fa/ The computer said as Wufei threw the body out before the doors closed. "Yan Fa? What kinda name is that?" Duo asked with a chuckle. "I think it's Chinese, right Wufei?" "Right." He said. "Geez, even those from earth are against their own planet. What's this universe coming to?" Duo said exasperated. "Total darkness if this war doesn't end soon." Trowa said quietly. Heero was at the door, with no look whatsoever in his eyes. The door opened on floor -15. They went to colomn 78, cell 13. There was Dr. J. He looked completely starved, and his hair was all the way down to his elbows. He had only been in there for 3 months, and yet he looked as if he aged by 20 years. He gave smirk as they let him out. "I knew you would be here soon. Even the impossible can be done when you working with Gundam Pilots." He said. "Come, we must get Aino Minako and then we can get out of here. Duo brightened up. "Yeah!!!" He yelled so loud, a guard that was passing by saw his hat fall off, and reconized the Gundam pilot. He gasped and took of, pressing the emergency button on his way to the elevator.  
  
Suddenly, Dr. J's open cell was closed, as were the two doors on both sides of the hall. The windows were covered in metal undentable seals so the Gundam pilots couldn't get out by knocking out the bars. Heero looked ready to kill Duo, as did Wufei. The doors opened on the sides and armies of guards ran through, in to single file lines going across covering the doors. Someone stepped through them. It was Colonial Une. "Put your weapons on the ground, and no sudden movements, or they'll shoot." Someone came through the door and barrier of OZ guards on the other side of the hall. That was Usagi. She looked drained when she saw them. But she regained composure and stood firm. "You heard her, now or we will not hesitate to take you down all at once." She said, voice of steel. Heero winced when he heard her say that, but only for a split second.  
  
They all put their guns on the floor, and Dr. J, who was not armed, just stood there, not making any movement at all. When they stood straight again, Une walked forth, the guards tensing up as she walked closer to the boys. Usagi took out her gun as protection. Heero did nothing, just held out his wrists for her to cuff him. Une smiled at him. "The Perfect Soldier has a brain afterall." She took her cuffs and undid the buckles to fastin them on him.  
  
Wufei moved and knocked them out of her hands and knocked her to the floor. The guards were quick to react, but Usagi was quicker and held them back after she got Wufei in the leg. Wufei fell, holding his wound on his leg which was spewing out blood. Quatre made a move to help him, but Usagi shot another bullet as a warning, and Quatre froze. "Leave him, or we will kill you where you stand." She said sternly. Heero never knew Usagi was this cold. She reminded him of himself. Heero as well as everyone else was motionless except for Wufei, who was stuggling to get the blood to stop from flowing. Une stood up, and resumed putting the cuffs on Heero as well as everyone else. "Get them and take them to the Special Cells, the ones that are reserved just for this purpose." Usagi said. All five of them could see it in her eyes that it pained her to do this to them, but it was who she was, and she had control over her emotions, like very few people did.  
  
The guards stepped forward and surrounded the defenceless pilots and forced them to their cells on the furthest most floor in OZ, definatly the coldest as well. Heero took one more look at Usagi, who was still stairing after them. She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes emotionless, and started to gather their weapons in a burlap bag and take them to be confinscated in OZ's treasurey. Heero knew he would never look at her the same again.  
  
*****  
  
Uh oh, the GW boys got caught, not good!!! Please review if you want another chapter!!!  
  
~mo 


	14. ...so you gave me your wings

Five Times Five: ...so you gave me your wings  
  
Minako sat in her cell, specially guarded by four guards, two on each side. She sighed, thinking of all that she had done to deserve this. She was to be executed in four days. This is not how she wanted her life to end. She had gotten her revenge on Usagi and Rei. But then, what did they do to her? Minako sat on the stone bench that stuck out from the wall. *Usagi...all I ever wanted was to be her *only* best friend. I never even made it to the 'best friend' part. She was so cool, she barely talked, all the guys wanted her, and she was strong and emotionless. I wanted to be just like her, and what did I do? I turned on her and betrayed OZ, I killed Apollo, her best friend other than Rei, that was the thing that connected them. It liked both of them, it hated me. It wouldn't let me go near Usagi when he was around. Rei was the only one who it liked other than Usagi. Goddess, I hated that thing. * Minako cursed the day she ever saw that thing. When she was running up to Usagi, the thing ran in front of Usagi as if the shield her and when she got close enough, he clawed her leg. She then felt the sharp pain in her side leg; the scar was still there. It wouldn't go away. But then, she never let Usagi to herself. Even Rei didn't follow her the way she did. Minako gasped as she recalled the way Usagi told her to leave her alone.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Usagi had pinned Minako up on the wall; her eyes were bright red with anger and hate, even more than usual. "Minako!!! Don't you get it? I want you to leave me alone! You never give me any privacy, you follow me everywhere, and you can't take a hint!! Can't you 'see' that I don't want you to follow me, always be involved with everything I am? I don't want to go on missions with you, once, fine, twice, maybe, three times, possible, fifteen, no, fifty, forget it! I'm sick of you!! You always talk me into things, you invade my space, I'm 'trying' to get away from you!! I need space! You never let me do anything ALONE!!! Just leave me alone! I hate you!!!!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Minako winced at her coldness. She had never out busted like that, she always had her emotions under control. Had she really aggravated her that much that she lost control? That was one of the few times Usagi did loose it. Minako saw red when she saw Rei behind Usagi with a smirk that said plainly, 'you got what you deserve so leave Usagi alone. I'm her best friend and there is nothing you can do about it.' It angered her, more than anything else.  
  
She looked up as she heard the opening of the column door. She looked out of the barred window; a herd of OZ soldiers were escorting six new prisoners into the reserved cells. That could only mean one thing. The Gundam pilots were caught. Minako gasped. Her only hope of escaping her fate was lost. OZ was getting luckier and luckier. They had the Gundam pilots, they had her, and they had Dr. J. And they had the four best soldiers in the galaxy.  
  
They put all the pilots in separate cells. The asphalt doors were slammed closed. The soldiers stood four to each cell, just like Minako's. The door opened again, a short while after, there was silence. It was Ami. Minako ran up to the barred window. "Ami!" Ami looked at her cell. She walked up to the cell. The guards tensed being in the presence in one of the higher- class soldiers. "Leave us." She commanded. All the guards, including the ones in charge of the GW boys left. Ami preferred it this way. "Well, what did you expect? That seeing as how we were friends once we would let you go? I don't think so. If you knew Usagi well, she never lets her enemies off easy. Treize is not going to sentence you though. Surprisingly, Usagi told him that she didn't want you to die.... yet." The quiet pilots just stood in their cells, motionless. Just as they always did when they were caught on a mission. They had failed, they were not used to failer. Wufei was throwing a mental fit because of his and the others predicament. Ami smirked. She walked over to the button by the door. She pressed it, the asphalt doors went up. Only bars remained the only things restraining them in the cells. They seemed surprised, all except Heero. They could see her now.  
  
Ami walked over to Minako's cell. "For you, you got what you deserved. Usagi hid it but I know she is in despair inside. You killed Apollo, her only happiness, and the thing that kept her going. You deserve to die at her feet." She said coldly. Paused a minute, then added. "And I nor no one else has sympathy for you." That was when there was an interruption. "Hey!!! I have sympathy for her, how can you let a beautiful face like that die?" The outburst came from Duo. Ami looked surprised, but it was gone as soon as it came. She walked over to his cell, where Duo was clinging to the bars, trying to get as close to her as possible. "Beauty is in the eye of the destroyer." She whispered to him and pulled away. Duo looked shocked and tried to pull away as well, but his face was stuck in between the bars. "Ahh! Help, I'm stuck." Ami murmured something, Heero heard it. "Pathetic." The doors opened again. This time it was Usagi. She walked up to Ami not bothering to look at the pilots in the cells lining the column. She stopped, and not looking, she pushed Duo's head out of the binding of the bars with her shoe, and continued to walk. Duo had a heel mark on his forehead, but was in to much pain to say anything. Ami got a horrified look on her face. "U-u-usagi! What are you doing here? I-I thought you had a mission you said was going to take a long time." "I got lucky. What are you doing here?" Usagi answered, all her attention was behind Ami's back though, squarely at Minako. Usagi walked passed Ami, who stood stiff, and up to her cell.  
  
"Enjoying you accommodations Minako? Don't worry, in four days you'll be out of your misery. Just like you took it upon yourself to put Apollo out of his." Usagi added icily. Minako winced. "Usagi, I..." "Silence." Usagi snapped. Minako shut up. Usagi walked away, right when she got to the end of the column, she looked to her left, right at Heero. He saw a longing look in her eyes, but she had great control, and restrained it. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Ami sighed. She took one last look at all six of them, then pushed the button again, the asphalt came down again, and she left.  
  
About 2 hours later, the door opened again, no one bothered to look who it was. They had learned they did not favor any guests in this place. The shadowed figure press a button on the opposite side from the other, all the doors opened completely, allowing them to get out. The figure was gone. The pilots looked at each other, and then ran for it.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was in the elevator. It was 9:00 at night. She got out and padded her graceful feet on the marble to her room. Then she heard it. The alarms were going off. She looked up as she heard the intercom. *The gundam pilots and prisoner 1194 aka Minako Aino have escaped the cells in special column 1. Report to scan deck now!!!* Usagi reconized Une's voice. She sounded angry. Even though Une was Usagi's step mother, since having adopted her to herself and to OZ, she still enjoyed hearing Une angry. But then brought her to a thought of who had done it. Ami was working on another hacking system to get to the colonies defence files, Rei was training in the gym. It had to be Makoto. Usagi swore she would tell off Makoto after she delt with the present problem. It was a one way hall all the way to the outside of HQ. The only way out was the hallway she was standing in. Usagi respected Treize but putting no doors on the exit hall was just plain crazy. The soldiers would have to run out of the base and onto the landing and wait for the elevator to get there, though she knew that was the way the gundam pilots were planning to escape. And she was right there waiting for them.  
  
Usagi smirked, remembering that OZ had found their gundams and disabled them, making their escape from HQ utterly impossible unless they hi-jacked some of the reserved moble dolls. That would be an entertaining sight if it happened. But Usagi knew where they stashed the gundams. They were taking them apart and making replicas. But not today, they wouldn't have the tools.  
  
Usagi turned as she saw the elevator door open. There were all six of the escaped prisoners. They ran out not seeing her and when they did they froze in their tracks. Minako looked overly terrified. She smirked. "Scared of me Minako?" She whispered, and whipped out her gun, and pointed it at the group making sure that whomever she wanted to shoot, she was in perfect range. Then Duo made a move, he stepped in front of Minako. Usagi eyes stayed right. "Did I not tell you not to move?" She said, quiet and cold. "I won't let you hurt the lady, do what you want with me, but I protect the innocent." He said, putting his arms around Minako. Usagi's eyes softened. Minako blushed and looked at the determined Duo.  
  
Usagi still held her gun firmly. She was awair that the elevator had locked, not allowing any soldiers to enter until she unlocked it, but right now, that was not a option. She swallowed. "Even if you were tortured?" She said, managing to keep her voice, although she could feel that if she said another word, it would start to crack. "Yes." Duo narrowed his eyes. Usagi lowered her gun slightly, but still had a clear shot. She took a breath. "Why?" She whispered. The pilots noted the stillness in her voice, as if she didn't know what he was doing. And in a sense, she didn't. "Because, even the traitors deserve a second chance." Usagi narrowed her eyes, tears were welling up and rimmed her eyes with a flushed look. "I gave her a second chance, I gave her a lot of chances and she blew every one of them. She killed the only thing I ever loved since my family died." "That may be true, but you can't kill everything that hurts you, or are you that weak!?" Duo shouted at her. She was taken aback. The pilots never saw Duo show such compassion towards a girl before. Beautiful or not. Usagi let a single tear escape her eye. Heero saw it, as did everyone else. "You were brought up to see the universe as a bright and welcoming place. You don't see anything that I see every time I am sent to earth. A barren and brutal place indeed." She said, putting her gun at it's previous place, squarely in view of all of them. "And you were brought up to see it that way. Who do you think was responsible for killing your family? OZ. They attacked earth, and they killed your parents. The colonies seak freedom, just like you." Duo yelled at her face.  
  
That did it. She cracked up and fell to her knees, crying. Heero gasped, as he watched her fall, and ran up to her, forgeting all his pride and training. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre and Duo threw him a shocked look, even though all his attention was on the depressed Usagi. Her gun was forgotten on the ground. Heero held her and let her cry onto him. He had the same look Duo had when he was willing to give up everything for Minako, but deeper. He pulled her close, and Usagi wept hard. His tight black muscle shirt was damp with tears. That's when Wufei jumped and grabbed Usagi's gun, and pointed it at her. "Yuy, stand back, this is perfect, she's harmless now. We can kill her now." Usagi looked up at Wufei. Her eyes clouded over, and she fainted. Heero held her to himself tight, blocked the gun's point. "No, let her go. We'll take her with us. She doesn't seem to want to hurt us anymore." "Yuy, your crazy, she's the enemy!!! You can't do this!" Wufei yelled angerly. "No!!! I won't let you. If you take her, you'll take me to." Now Heero was full hearty, he wanted to be with Usagi, even at the risk of her killing him. Wufei sighed in defeat, even though the hate in his eyes was still on Usagi, he put the gun in the pocket of his baggy white pants. "Then hurry. We've gotta get outta here." Duo said, taking Minako with him, he hurried along the hall. Heero took Usagi in his arms, her head on his shoulder, and ran with the rest of them.  
  
*****  
  
Well, I guess that was about as muchy as I could make it without cracking up. I'm not usually the romantic kinda person, but this seemed kinda fun. Maybe the next chapter will be a little more what you guys want. But that will only go up to a little kissing action and stuff. No NC-17 crap. That stuff just doesn't seem right to me.^_^ I'm young and innocent over here!!!  
  
~mo 


	15. Sweet Misery

Five Times Five  
  
Another school chapter. I'm doing this even when I'm supposed to be at lunch. The things I do for you people. ^_^  
  
Five Times Five: Sweet Misery  
  
*Where could she be?* Rei scouted around HQ but with no luck in finding Usagi. Apparently the Gundam pilots were smart enough to lock the elevator that led to the exit hall. *Very smart Minako.* She kept looking, but Usagi was no where to be found. *If she's not training, with Une, or in her room, where could she be?* Ami was looking for her also. Trieze requested to see Usagi earlier with Lady Une to discuss the break out. But her nor Makoto were any where to be found. *This is bad. Better check the cameras.* Rei took down the cameras from the exit hall and replayed them. All she saw was Heero carrying Usagi who had her eyes closed, and the rest of the pilots running down the hall, with Minako.  
  
Rei saw red. *They captured Usagi! What now, Minako? Going to kill her like Apollo? I don't think so!* She ran down the hall toward Treize's meeting room.  
  
***  
  
Ami was walking down the west wing of the base. Checking in all the rooms, she gave up of finding Usagi or Makoto. She sighed and checked in Makoto's room. There was a little lime green note lying on her bed. She picked it up and saw Makoto's handwriting.  
  
Ami, Rei,  
  
The pilots have Usagi and Minako  
  
I let them go free  
  
They won't hurt Usagi  
  
I know that  
  
Don't tell anyone, please  
  
I went after them  
  
They'll be fine  
  
~Makoto  
  
Ami crumpled the paper in her fists. *She let them take Usagi. She betrayed OZ! Lord help her when I see har again!*  
  
***  
  
Usagi woke up to a warm damp cloth padding her head. She opened her eyes to see a familier pair of Purrusian eyes. They were emotionless, but Usagi saw deep inside him and knew he was concered. She blinked, and Heero took the cloth away. She looked around the room. Wufei was muttering injustices under his breath and cleaning up the wound that was still on his leg, but the blood was all dried up. Trowa was leaning on the wall, Quatre was looking at the ground, and Duo was sitting in a chair, next to him sat Dr. J., and next to him was...Minako. Usagi's eyes turned magenta. Minako shifted her position nervously. Then, without warning, she pounced. She knocked Minako to the floor. There was a struggle, Quatre and Duo tried to break it up, Heero just watched with amusement as Usagi beat the crap out of Minako, Trowa seemed not to notice, and Wufei was smirking. Usagi threw Duo out of the way, who flew into Quatre, and they both fell down. Usagi had Minako in a head lock, her face was turning blue. Heero calmly walked over adn took her arm off Minako's neck and pulled her back, dispite her protests. That did it. Usagi flipped him over her head and darted to the window and jumped. Everyone ran to the window, to see her running out of the gates. (They were in one of Quatre's mansons.) They started to go after her, but Dr.J stopped them. "She'll come back. She had no where else to go and no way of contact. Believe me, she'll come back." The others watched her run. Heero knew where she was going.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, about a few miles away between Relena's and Quatre's mansons. She always came here when she wanted to be alone when she still worked for Relena. She thought a while, almost an hour. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Heero's. She turned away from him, and kept looking into the sunset. She felt him sit down next to her. She was on a rock on the end of the cliff, her feet hanging over the side. She had taken her boots off. "Why did you bring me here?" She finally asked. There was silence. "Because you were hurt, and I wanted to." He said toneless. "Have you lost all you reslove? I've been close enough for you to kill, and yet you haven't even drawn a gun. I'm your enemy, am I not?" "Not unless you want to be. We know a lot more about OZ did when you were young, and your parents were still alive. The colonies never attacked anyone but OZ. OZ attacked everyone else." "Maybe you shouldn't have bombed them then." "And let them win? Let them rile us?" "There is nothing worse than war." "Defeat is worse. They control you, they'll kill you for no reason at all. They'll make you do things you don't want to do. Does that sound good to you?" Heero snapped. Usagi stayed silent. "....no. It doesn't." Heero turned to look at the view, depending on it to calm him down. "If you hate OZ so much, why are you protecting me?" She asked. Heero narrowed his eyes. "Because, I wanted to. I don't need a reason." "You think I'm weak don't you?" She said. Heero turned to face her. Her face was stern. Heero could tell she was not used to losing arguments. But then again, neither was he. "No, and I don't think the others do either." "So you think I'm strong?" "Will you stop asking questions!" Heero was getting frustrated, he accidently pounded his fist on her wounded hand, when Duo was trying to grab her wrist away from Minako. She winced in pain, and pulled it to her other hand. Heero looked at her, while she nursed the back of her hand. She didn't seem to notice. He studied her. She had muscles in her arms and legs well toned. She was thin, perfect form of a soldier. He sensed her strength. *Beautiful, but stubborn.* He thought.  
  
He took her wounded hand, and started to rub it with his thumb. Usagi let him, it made her hand feel better. It made it warm, and she could not feel any pain anymore. "Your no amiture." She whispered. Heero smirked. "Glad you think that way." He whispered back. He looked at her, seh looked at him. Their gazes locked. Unconsiously they leaned forward, both thinking the same thing. *Where have I seen this before?* (Refer back to "Crash" for the explaination.) Their lips touched, sparks flew, and the sun was gone from view, making the sky dark blue. They pulled away a while after. (Hey, first kisses never last long, right?) They looked at each others eyes, and kissed again. (wrong! ^_^) Heero put his left palm on her cheek, a few fingers twining in her hair, and started to apply pressure to her lips. Usagi complyed, reaching her hand to his shoulder, both of them using the other hand to support them. Usagi took her index finger to play with his soft brown locks. Heero reached to put his tounge into her mouth. She parted her lips to let him slip through. He subdued her tounge, luwering it into his own mouth. She explored his until they ran out of breath. Heero let go, and caressed her cheek, hers and his eyes stayed solid, of course they never showed emotion, but they saw it, even though others couldn't. Heero spoke, his voice in his same monotone. "You know I feel terrible that I let go, but I liked it. Sweet misery." He said. She spoke. "I feel the same." "Do you believe me now?" He asked. "No, but I'll consider it." She said, smirking. He smirked to. "It's late, we should get back." She said, noting the sun's disappearance. He nodded and they walked back, hand and hand.  
  
***  
  
Minako sat on the balcony, nursing her red neck where Usagi had attempted to throtle her. She sighed and knew perfectly well why she did it. She heard the door open, and someone took her hand. Duo. She smiled at him, he smiled back, and they both sat down on the chairs there. Duo put an arm on her shoulder and felt her neck. It was hot with Usagi's body heat still swelling her skin. Duo took the ice be brought out and slid it along her skin. She liked the feeling. She sat back and enjoyed the sensation. "Your alright, I won't let her hurt you again." Duo cooed into her ear. Minako frowned. "I deserved it. Even torture for the rest of my existance wouldn't match the pain I gave her. I wouldn't have done any of it if I could go back." Duo wiped the tear that dropped down from her eye. "Thank you, for standing up for me at HQ. Usagi could have killed you, you know." "I wanted to. I defend the innocent." "They why were you defending me? I'm not innocent. The only thing I'm innocent of is not respecting Usagi and the pain she already had to deal with before me. I killed her panther Apollo. I deserve to suffer her pain." "You didn't know what you were doing." "Yes, I knew I was hurting her, back then I wanted to. But then I didn't see what she felt when I never left her alone." "It's over now. She can't stay mad at you forever." "You don't know Usagi, she can stay mad at me for years. She's been mad at me for 2." "Yeah, Heero's been mad at me for...to long for me to count." Minako giggled. Duo commended himself for cheering her up. "I just wanted to be her friend. I guess I went overboard hugh?"  
  
Duo smiled. "Maybe her idea of a friend was someone she oculd take to. Did you ever see her and Rei talking?" Minako looked at him. "Yes, but they usually didn't talk around others, they were in her room, or in Rei's room. I did hear from Ami and Makoto that they exsperenced some of the same fates and they were both hurt badly when they came here to OZ. She said they liked to talk about their problems with each other." Duo pulled her closer. "Seem she sees Rei as someone who understands her. That is an important trait in a strong friendship." Minako smirked. "I guess you would know all about that right?" "Yep, though I don't always do a good job. Seen me and Heero lately? All we do is fight. Although he is the one who usually does the fighting." He strocked her hair and took out the bow. He started to play with it. He put it into a french braid. "You should keep it like this, It looks good." Minako laughed. "I look like you." "Yep, we'll really irritate Wufei now." They laughed. Duo put his arms around her waist and Minako leaned her head onto Duo's shoulder. They fell alseep like this. 


	16. It's gonna get to you, one way or anothe...

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
I updated!!! OMG!!! It took me this long to get my motivation for this? Creepy. Anywhoo, for those who still want to read this fic, even after this long you've probably found another fic that your more interested in, or someone has a better concept, but if you still want it, here it is.  
  
Chapter 16: It's gonna get to you, one way or another  
  
"Treize sir," Rei bowed to him at the waist then came back up. "I have just found out that the Gundam Pilots as well as Minako Aino have kidnapped Usagi and have escaped OZ headquaters."  
  
Treize looked at her, as if doubting her stabability now that her best friend and partner has been kidnapped. "She has failed the mission of killing the Gundam Pilots as well as..."  
  
"Sir, there was an attack on the Peacecraft mansion, we would have been caught had we stayed there any longer. Besides, the colonies had already figured us out and what we were going to do..."  
  
"SILENCE!" Treize snapped. He looked down at his desk, which held pictures of his most admired agents, Usagi and Rei were in one of the pictures. At the bottom of it they had signed, Usa and Rei, BFFL They each wore a face that signified that they were happy, but their mouths didn't seem to want to move from their place which was straight. He smirked, then looked back up to Rei. As much as he hated it, he had to let Usagi go. "I'm deeply sorry Rei, but it has to be done. Usagi has left OZ with the Gundam Pilots, purposely or not, she cannot be trusted any longer. Usagi Tsukino is dismissed." He sat back in his chair, awaited Rei to say anything.  
  
Rei just stood there, total emptiness had taken over her body. Usagi was gone, and she would never come back. Treize wouldn't allow it. Usagi had been his favorite agent and assasian, yet he still dismissed her? She bowed again, and silently left the room.  
  
***  
  
Ami ran through the halls, tears would have been running through her slitted eyes, but she had blinked them back, refusing to show any pain. She ran until she saw Rei standing outside Treize's office, on the brink of tears herself. Ami stopped infront of the distressed Rei. Rei fell to the floor, hands over her eyes, but no sobs came from her, there was just silence. Ami got to her knees and put a hand on Rei's shoulder, and rubbed her back. Rei launched herself at Ami, and threw her arms around her neck. Then she wept like there was no tomorrow. Ami stayed there and tryed to comfort her friend. She knew she could never comfort her like Usagi did, but she tryed her best to calm her and tell her what happened.  
  
It took a while for Rei to calm down, and the sobs turned into gasps for breathe after a few minutes. Rei sat up right, and wiped the damp and pink spots under her eyes. She looked at Ami, who had an expectant look in her eyes. So she told her. "Usagi was dismissed." She whispered, not too loudly or else it would cause her to break again.  
  
Ami gasped. "What! No, she didn't go with the Gundam Pilots willingly. And it wasn't her fault they got loose either, look." She handed Rei the note Makoto had left.  
  
Rei saw red. "She sold Usagi to the gundam pilots and that.....thing!!!??? Impossible, she's supposed to be loyal!" She calmed down and looked at the ground, realizing what was happening. "We're breaking apart. It used to be use, all four of us, we were unstoppable, we could do anything we wanted together. Don't you see what's happened? That mission was to be our last, we would be drawn apart by the Gundam pilots, and....Minako. Minako betrayed us, Usagi was dismissed, Makoto sold Usagi to the Gundam pilots...now it's just us Ami. I never though we'd be the last ones standing."  
  
Ami let her words sink in, and they were true, no one could deny that somehow, this was planned by someone. Fate had taken them apart. And now it was up to them to bring everyone back together. "Rei, we've got to go, we have to go back to earth. If we can't beat them, we'll have to join them." She could tell that Rei wanted to do that exact thing, but was contemplating what to say. Rei looked at her and smiled, reading her mind. They both got up. If they were going to do this, they would have to go now, and they knew exactly the only place they could have gone that Usagi and Minako would be safe from other colony forces trying to kill them for working for Oz. They had studied the maps, and they knew all the places they could go, including all of Quatre's mansions which came up on Ami's mini computer she had made for her and her only.  
  
"Plus, those Gundam Pilots aren't that bad, they are kind of cute to." Ami giggled. Rei gave her a look like she was crazy, but them thought back to the hot chinese man that she kicked butt when they had first met. She smirked at that. "Yeah, Wufei's not that bad when he's not accusing women of being weak, or at least not these woman." She said refering to herself, Usagi and Ami. She no longer cared for Makoto and Minako, for they both had betrayed them. "Lets go!" They ran down the hall, not taking anything, but they were planning to take their pods that OZ provided to them. They were allowed to go on unauthorized missions by Treize himself. They headed for earth.  
  
********  
  
I know short, but hey, gimme a break, I just wanted to know how many of you will review this chapter, and I needed a chapter based on those at OZ right now. Please review, I'm gettin all new ideas for this story.  
  
~mo 


	17. Even

Five Times Five By Princess Ashley  
  
Well, not as many reviews as I hoped, but that's okay, you get another chapter anyway. Hope you like it ^_^ Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 17: Even  
  
Usagi woke up in the room given to her by Quatre, insisting that she needed some more rest before she went anywhere. Usagi couldn't see why she would go anywhere else now that the colonies and the earth alliance knew who she was and that she was loose on the earth, they would track her down in a matter of hours. There was no way for her to get back to OZ, and there was a for sure chance that Treize had dismissed her already. She may have been his favorite assasin and agent, but he stuck strictly to his rules. Course, now that she found out that it was indeed Treize who took her away and killed her parents without heed; she found no reason she would want to go back, even though technically she was on neither's side.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and it opened a crack. Usagi saw a strand of blonde hair, and then she knew who it was. Minako entered the room, there was a trey that she held with both hands, which were shacking slightly, and who could blame her, if you did what Minako did to Usagi, you wouldn't want to be within a 60 mile radius of her. Minako steadied herself under Usagi's blank stare, and walked to the side of the bed. She never looked into Usagi's eyes, but she knew they burned with hate. Minako set the trey, that Usagi now knew had breakfast on it. There was a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a small pouring dish with hot syrup, and a butter dish, also a glass of orange juice. Usagi looked at Minako in question but still making room for dispising as Minako sat in a chair by the bed, looking at her hands.  
  
They were silent for a while, until Usagi broke the silence and started to eat. Minako looked hopeful as Usagi broke the pancakes with her knife and ploped it into her mouth. She said nothing.  
  
After a while, Minako couldn't take the silence. "Well say something!" But Usagi was delited that her silence was torture to Minako, so she kept quite. Minako sighed, knowing what Usagi was doing. "Okay, look, I talked with Duo last night. Seems we have the same problem as he and Heero." Usagi looked at Minako as she said Heero's name, but them went back to eating some of the chocolate chips that fell off the pancakes. Minako smiled sadly. "All I wanted was to be your friend, I didn't mean to get so carried away. I guess I was just jealous that you spent all your time with Rei and not me. I just didn't understand. I do now." Usagi stayed silent, but Minako knew she was just taking in her words, so she continued after a few seconds. "Look, I'm sorry Usagi. I'm sorry about following you around all the time, not giving you any privacy, no time with your other friends, I'm sorry I made fun of your poem, and I'm sorry I killed Apollo. I figured if I got rid of the thing that you and Rei loved most you would somehow not be as close as you were. I'm sorry." Minako was about in tears, just as she was when she knew what she had done, and finally figured out that the panther wouldn't stop Rei and Usagi's friendship, but would just make Usagi hate Minako more.  
  
Usagi sat in silence. She tried to not show any emotion toward Minako right then. Realization hit her. But that was not enough to cover for Minako's actions. She had battered and almost killed her soul. What was her deal, killing her panther believeing that that would make Usagi closer to her. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right.  
  
Usagi burst into tears right before Minako's eyes. Minako couldn't believe it. Usagi could cry, it's impossible! But she was, she was crying for Apollo, even thinking about him made Usagi weep inside, this was the first time she ever cryed for the world to see. Minako did the only thing she could that Rei would do in this situation. She went to sit on the bed next to Usagi, and she started to rub Usagi's back. Usagi didn't move, she was just sitting there while her entire body structure shattered to peices. Minako pulled her into her arms, and Usagi went with her willingly and cryed into her shoulder. Minako felt all the meomories of her past flood into her. For some reason, the images of all the pain Usagi had kept in her swept into Minako's head. She saw Usagi's parents. Apollo and Serenity. She saw the little panther cub Apollo as he was licking a small Usagi's face. She saw Molly, Usagi's best friend before Oz took her away. She saw her brother, Motoki. *He's cute, but not as cute as Duo.* She saw the day when Rei was brought in when a probably five year old Usagi was training. They were instant best friends from the start. Then she saw when Usagi was beat for her mistakes when she was younger. Une had beat her for not taking the right turn when she was in training class when she had to get out of a base alive after killing all the soldiers and cameras that would most likely be in the base when she was only four. She had to memorize the blue prints of the building and know all the halls and instinct had to tell her where all the soldiers were waiting and where they would come from if they were lucky enough to have back up.  
  
Usagi stopped after a while, and realized what she must have done after seeing the understanding in Minako's eyes and looking off into space as if images were poping out of nowhere inside her mind. And Usagi's knew they were her meomories, for whenever she was in emotional parol, and she touched someone, meomories would leave her body and make images inside the other's mind. It was a curse, when she was younger she was a fun loving girl who was king natured and cute, but when her emotions where beat out of her, whenever they came back to haunt her, they were always given away. She thought that made her weak, but the one thing that made people the toughest was to accept the emotions and learn to fight with them. That is what made her weak. Even the perfect soldier couldn't keep his emotions inside forever. That was of course Heero. But he is not the subject.  
  
Usagi sat up a wiped her tears. "I still don't forgive you yet, you still killed the only thing that meant most to me. My father gave me that panther, you know. He was a gift." Her voice was hollow. But she was okay. She gave Minako a smirk, and Minako knew Usagi would find a way to get her back, but for now, they were even. She let Minako have some of her chocolate chip pancakes with her while they talked for a while.  
  
********* Shortie! But I didn't have enough time. The next chapter is called Face off, when Rei and Ami get to earth, and Rei gets into a fight with Minako, one in which Usagi has no intention of stopping. Rei and Minako get into a cat fight, what is going to happen? Even I don't know! Seriously I don't, I'm still trying to pick which idea I like more. Get goin, you've got other fics to read.  
  
~mo 


	18. Face Off (Rei and Minako)

Five times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
Okie dokie, the face off. I know a lot of people want Rei to win. Well, I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to find that out on your own. I got a new one-shot fic out, called 'the price for betrayal (Hit 'em Up Style) a song fic. I got a few flames for that one, but I'm going to keep it there because I happen to like the way I write thank you. And no one will convince me otherwise. Thank you for your reviews on this story. I hope to finish it soon. Mind you, I just watched the Matrix, so this may get messy. Fair warning. Okay, here it goes.  
  
Chapter 18: Face off (Rei and Minako)  
  
Rei and Ami's pods landed inside the Winner Mansion garden. They created a nice long ground path down through a few trees and rammed right into a white marble wall that separated the Winner grounds from public property. The pod's doors opened up, Rei and Ami had not yet awakened from the sleeping gas that released inside the pods when left the OZ HQ atmosphere. The gas flooded out of the circular pods.  
  
The others had heard a crash a while ago, and they had rushed out to see what had happened, after Minako and Usagi had their little talk. The gundam pilots and Usagi and Minako ran down the ditched path that led right to two pods, rammed up right against the marble and causing a lot of damage to the structure of it.  
  
"Ooo, Quatre's new marble walls. That's expensive." Said Duo, rubbing his chin and a look in his eyes that said, well-that-had-to-hurt as he saw that there were two figures inside of the broken down pods.  
  
Heero made a move toward the pods, but Usagi put a hand on his arm, signaling that she knew who they were, and after a moment, Heero had figured it out to. Minako knew to, you could tell by the look in her eyes, also by the sound of her gulp when she realized what one of the figures was going to do to her when she figured out who she was.  
  
There was a muffled voice from inside one of the pods. "Oh, that hurt. I hate those crash landing, I think I broke my spine." A female voice and was obviously in pain. Raven hair could be seen through the smoke that still surrounded the pods and dust from the ground down marble. Then blue hair from the other pod. They both walked through the smoke. Then when they made it out of the way, their faces were clear. Rei and Ami starred at the seven people.  
  
Wufei was the first to talk. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Ambassador and Dr. J's so-called apprentice. Come back for you friend so you can take her back to OZ?" He asked in his cocky yet stoic voice.  
  
"Shut your trap, Chang. We didn't come here to retrieve Usagi; we came here to join her. She was dismissed from OZ when she was accused of letting the prisoners loose. That would be you. And for not killing you when she had the chance." Rei looked at Usagi, whose face was stoic. "Usa-chan, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him from dismissing you. But you know Treize, one false move and your out."  
  
"I knew he would not let me go unpunished for what happened. I knew he would dismiss me, this comes to no surprise, no need to feel guilty." Usagi said.  
  
"We found out that Makoto let them out. She press the eject button on the cell doors. She is the reason that you were dismissed, she and Minako." Ami said, practically yelling out in agony. Minako had been hiding behind Duo the whole time, not in any hurry to expose herself in front of her former friends. It was like musical sides, she had switched to one side, then back, then the other side, then back again. And that wasn't even half of it. Ami held the note to Usagi, who read it, no surprise came upon her face.  
  
"It's alright, I do not wish to serve OZ anymore. I know that they are the reason my parents are dead and they are the reason I went through so much parole while I was there. I may have been the favorite but I was treated no differently. In fact, I was worked harder than the ordinaries. They betrayed me, and now, I'm going to get them back." Usagi said, putting the note into the pocket of her white leather trench coat. Came out, and looked over Duo's shoulder to see what was going on. Rei caught her eye, and hers glazed over in red, even more red than usual, they were fire in her sight. "YOU!!!" She screeched, bending down, ready to pounce. Duo tried to come in front of Minako, but she pushed him aside. "This is my fight!" She said to him, just as Rei head butted her in the stomach. Minako fell straight into the marble wall, causing more dust to spread, practically making another dent in it. Duo got a worried look on his face. Ami had gone over to Quatre and Trowa to watch as Rei and Minako got into another one of their catfights. Only this one was real. Duo turned to Usagi, who was now with Wufei and Heero, who were all, watching with amused faces. "Is she going to be alright?" Duo asked Usagi. She shrugged. "Dunno, they've never been this serious before, the outcome is unpredictable." "But Rei has been in training longer than her right?" "True, but remember, we all have our own special qualities. Rei may have the skill, but Minako has the speed. In both ways they are even, this is going to be close." " I just hope Minako leaves some of Rei left for me, I wanna get her back for..." "Beating you up the first day you met?" Duo finished for him. "How dare you! I don't get beat by women." "Yeah? That looks like a woman to me, Wu-man." He said back, referring to Rei, who had just got socked in the jaw by Minako from behind. Then Rei flipped over Minako and gunned her in back and she flew down to the hard ground. "Well, at least she didn't hit the marble that time." Quatre said, slightly worried about the injuries that would surly need to be tended to by the end of the fight.  
  
Minako backed away from the raging Rei, who had stopped to watch Minako in her movements, knowing that Minako was too fast for her, but maybe she could out smart her with a few of the movements she remembered from being trained in the temple. Rei stepped up, and put her right hand behind her head, and her left in a straight motion ahead of her, then turned her palm up, and prodded Minako forward for a fight in combat. Minako looked unsure of herself, but then, she nodded and ran forward, and struck a high kick hoping to knock numb one of Rei's arms, and she succeeded, Rei lost use of one her arms, then acting on instinct, she came up and did one-armed Tichisu. She did a lot of movements that OZ could never in a thousand years have taught her, this was her special quality, and she was the only assassin who could do this kind of martial arts. Not even Usagi could. Minako made a kick at Rei's stomach, but she caught her foot before it reached her belly, and then twisted it around so that Minako spun in midair, right before she hit the ground. Rei pinned her up against the marble wall, but it was not over yet. Minako hurt her way to much for this to end now. Rei punched her and punched her, kneed her, and elbowed her, and almost any other pounding body part she could use, everything except her left arm, which was still numb from Minako's kick. Blood spurted from Minako's mouth.  
  
Minako was a bleeding heap on the ground when Rei backed off. She wiped the sweat off her brow, and looked painfully at the bloodstained blonde hair. Rei was hurting all over, her left arm felt like it had tons of needled inserted in her skin. But she managed to smirk at Minako, proud to have caused her as much pain as Minako had caused her. Rei looked over at Usagi, who wore a smirk, that said good work, but another part held something that Rei didn't know what. Kinda like Usagi knew something that she didn't know. But what? She looked at Wufei, who was next to Usagi, who was smirking as well. She smirked back, but then got confused as Wufei chuckled a bit. She felt a shadow from behind her. But she didn't turn quick enough; Minako had her in a headlock.  
  
Minako squeezed with all her might, all logic gone completely from her mind. Rei was going to die for trying to kill her. She was at no mercy right at that point. But then she looked up to see Usagi starring at them; her eyes showed something that Minako had never seen in her eyes before. It was fear. She was afraid that Minako was going to kill her best friend. But then realization hit her. This was the same feeling she had when she shot Apollo, the panther had tried to kill her, and she showed no mercy to it. She knew she was being controlled by her own anger, and she gained control once again. Rei's eyes were blood shot, and her lips and chin were drenched in the blood that dripped from her mouth. Rei's windpipe was about to break. Minako came to herself, and let Rei go.  
  
Rei fell to the ground, gasping for air, but not before she punched Minako in the face and in the legs, making her fall next to her, knocked out, and a few seconds later, Rei passed out as well.  
  
***  
  
Usagi, Ami and the guys had watched silently, and right now, Usagi, Duo, and Wufei walked over to the unconscious pair and Usagi tested their pulses. They're still alive, but they need some serious attention. Minako's ribs are broken, along with a few injuries to her skull, nothing fatal though. But we need to get Rei's windpipe fixed, cause she can barely breath, any second a large breath can break it, then she's in trouble. And she needs to see someone about that arm, it's broken, that's why it went numb. Wufei carried Rei inside and Duo carried Minako. Ami followed with Usagi and the rest of the boys came after them.  
  
"Wow, we just got here about an hour ago and now Rei's gone and is barely alive already. She sure didn't waist any time. Hope the same thing doesn't happen when they wake up." Ami said, in a worried tone for her friend.  
  
"They'll be alright, just a few injuries, we just need to get Rei into a breathing muzzle before she starts panting so hard the small strand that holds her windpipe together doesn't break."  
  
"What about her arm?" Quatre asked, now walking beside Usagi.  
  
"Just a but outta place that's all, she could put it back herself if she had the strength. No, might as well put it back with all the rest of her injuries."  
  
"I never knew Minako was such a good fighter, maybe even better than me." Duo said, muffled as he carried Minako's body inside the mansion, through the glass doors.  
  
"We weren't trained focused on piloting as much as you guys were, we were mostly on combat and speed. Though Minako was always the fastest. But when put to the maximum, Rei can take down a mobile suit with her bare hands. Her speed is what made her one of the best assassins, until she betrayed us." Ami said, bowing her head.  
  
"Well, at least your all on the same team now." Heero said, monotone of course.  
  
"And on the right team, for the better." said Trowa.  
  
"I wonder where Makoto is now..." Ami wondered aloud.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, a figure came down to Japan in a green pod. It looked around, and saw nothing but rubble; Japan had practically become a wasteland. She walked over to the pile of sand picked up a plaque that read 'Usagi no hime.'  
  
The girl smirked, and then turned her back on the ruins, and walked her way to the last city that remained in Japan, Kyoto.  
  
Little did she know, another taller figure was watching her, her violet eyes sparked with amusement, then she turned and disappeared into thin air. The green mist surrounded the spot where she once stood.  
  
***** Hey! That was longer than I intended it to be! Well. There it was. If you're disappointed, if you were expecting something else, well, sorry. But that is just the way I write it. Don't blame me, blame my screwed up mind that thinks these things. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are accepted, but not taken personally. ^_^  
  
~mo 


	19. I will remember you, Usagi Tsukino, Heer...

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
Well, here is the 19th chapter. I intend to finish this fic. Me and my friend are working on a new fic. If you know who Usagi Princess is, that is who I'm working with on the new fic. Hope you all review her story Too Many Wounds, she really does a good job at getting her chapters up doesn't she? Far less time for her than for me. Currently, I can't upload any chapters for any of my stories, so I might as well write out all my chapters while I have the time to. So, here is the 19th chapter. Hope ya'll like it. (Warning: Read the whole thing before you flame me.)  
  
Chapter 19: I will remember you, Heero Yuy, Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino  
  
The doctors worked on Rei and Minako for weeks, both of them were in a coma, but the doctor predicted that Minako would wake up faster than Rei, who had to have breath put into her to keep her alive. They, in fact, didn't know if Rei would wake at all. Though he didn't show it, everyone knew that Wufei was just the slightest bit worried that Rei wouldn't wake. He and Usagi were both a bit uneasy about the situation. Usagi was on the couch next to Heero, who had his arm around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. Duo was asleep, which was a good thing since he hadn't taken his eyes off Minako for three weeks. He was snoring loudly, but nobody wanted to wake him, for the dark circles under his eyes were beginning to make him look like a zombie.  
  
Usagi had long since fallen asleep in Heero's arms, Ami and Quatre were next to them, Ami's hands were over her mouth, and Quatre was trying to comfort her, but no such luck. This was beginning to unfold into a complete fairy tale of Drama, Romance, Action, Adventure, and Tragety. Deep down Usagi knew that Rei wasn't going to wake, but she didn't want to believe it. Minako had done to much damage. Rei's windpipe was unfixable, Usagi knew from experience. *Don't die on me Rei, please.*  
  
Somehow, once again her thought went into Heero as a tear fell down her face. Rei was going to die? How could she be so sure? But he knew better than to doubt what Usagi was capable of knowing, and never before had she been wrong about any prediction she made. He looked at her sleeping face, and her eyes flickered open. He smirked as she cursed herself again for letting her thoughts and feeling show. Heero picked her up, one arm behind her back, and the other under her knees, and carried her out of the room, and into her room, then shut the door.  
  
***  
  
He sat Usagi down on the bed, and sat next to her, waiting for her to say something. Usagi shook her head, she wouldn't be the first to talk. Heero then spoke. "If she dies, what are you going to do?" He had to ask, he didn't want her to do something stupid out of depression and leave him alone. Though he did have a pretty good idea of what she could do, and what she would do, given a choice.  
  
Usagi looked out into space, she knew what she would do, wheather she thought it was smart or not. She couldn't live with so much loss. She had been dismissed from OZ, she had lost her family, her panther, her best friend, she couldn't live with it. She would sooner break down and live her life in a small black room walloping in her self pity. If Rei died, she would die, maybe not physically, but Rei had been her support, the one person to understand her, who knew what she was going through, to stick by her because she knew that Usagi was doing what she believed. Without that support, no one, not even Heero could hold her up. She suddenly wished she had interfered with the fight, then maybe she would be the one about to die and Rei could live her life out the way she was supposed to. If Rei died, then she would die with her, she would kill herself the same second Rei's heart stopped. "I'll kill myself."  
  
Heero knew it, just as everyone else did. He could sense it with Usagi. She and he could read eachother's minds it seemed. And he knew that Usagi knew what he would do if Usagi killed herself. "Then I'll go with you."  
  
***  
  
Wufei didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just sit there while the woman he supposedly loved was about to die. The doctor had said she wasn't going to make it about an hour after Usagi and Heero had left, which had been a sign that they had known it all along.  
  
Ami was in emotional breakdown. "This is all Makoto's fault, if she hadn't betrayed us Rei would still be alive and we would all be safe back at OZ. None of this would have happened." She whispered to Quatre.  
  
He looked at her with concern in his eyes, he could stand to see this much loss of hope in one room. Wufei had an empty look in his eyes, Trowa seemed to be in denial that this was all Makoto's fault. Duo didn't know of any of this since he was busy in his own little dreamworld, but even a cheery Duo couldn't lighten the mood at all. Quatre looked at her, and tried to comfort her. "Ami, don't worry, you've gotten through something like this before. We'll be alright, don't worry."  
  
Ami looked at him. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Usagi. I'm afraid to think what she'll do when Rei dies. She can't take all this loss. She has suffered more than all of us. She's lost her parents, she's been dismissed from Oz, her panther is dead, and now Rei. She crack..."  
  
There was a flat sound, Duo's eyes opened, and there were two screams coming from Usagi's room. The scream was high pitched, and even Duo knew what had happened. Rei's heart had stopped, and Usagi and Heero had killed themselves. Ami rose from the couch and ran out of the room, up the stairs to Usagi's room, and the others followed.  
  
In Usagi's room, Heero and Usagi were on the floor, in each others arms, blood merging together and staining the carpet. There were three long blades sticking out of Heero's back. Ami looked at the hilts. In gold, there was Usagi's name printed in to the first one. In silver on the second on, there was Heero's name. Then in ruby red on the third, there was Rei's name printed on it. It was the knives given to them when they bacame assasins, long preserved to kill themselves with.  
  
Before they could approch the bodies, they both disappeared, a sparks flew all over from where they once layed. All evidence that there had once been a couple that murdered themselves in that room was still there, but the bodies were gone. The blood was still on the carpet. The knives had fallen to the floor, blood stained on the blades, and the names on the hilts told the life story of each of their victims. Everyone backed out of the room, and Quatre shut the door, taking one last look into the design in the room, burns still covered it from the crash that was so long ago, and left all the memories in that room, for he was never going to enter that room again. The fate of his friend and his friend's love were contained inside it.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to end like this...I will remember you, Heero Yuy...." A figure said, watching out of the window. The woman's greenish black hair waved in the night's winds. "Hime, minna will be together again.....someday..."  
  
***** I'm in tears right now, I'm sorry I had to make this chapter. This was probably the hardest thing I have ever had to write. Believe me when I say that I never wanted it to come to this. But don't worry, everything works out in the end, trust me. Don't flame me just yet, pleaz!!!!! I get sad when I get flamed!  
  
~mo 


	20. What about Trowa? And what about Makoto?

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
That last chapter was probably a heartbreaker, especially for me. But I have always written happy endings, and those aren't always the cases. Kind of a Spider-man deal I guess. If you stopped reading, I can understand, but I'm going to finish this, no matter what. I'll just have to live with the guilt. Gotta go and mess up someone else's life.  
  
Chapter 20: What about Trowa? And what about Makoto?  
  
Keeping in the darkness all his life, nobody ever cared for him besides Quatre and Cathrine. Others could care less. Sure his friends who mourn him for a while, but then they would move on, like they were programmed to do so. Programmed, that sounds so cheap. Like some soulless psycho living in some sort of digital world, where people can put whatever they wanted inside your head. They could give you immortality, they could take away you ability to feel. Like your life is lived being controlled by someone else. You're given instructions about what you are supposed to do in your life and nothing else. Only the most blessed people are given the ability to love. And apparently, he was not one of them.  
  
(Trowa's POV)  
  
Wufei was given emotions for the occasion, the only woman to ever kick his butt was dead, and to him, that was like losing a god, or in this case a goddess. All he ever does these days is sit and his room all day meditating, as if hoping that he can get in touch with the dead world and get them to either take him or give the girl back to him. Oh yeah, Wufei had feelings, in fact, he was in love, and the woman loved him back.  
  
Heero had emotions, he was actually a kind hearted young boy with a mission. And stubborn as he was, he would not ignore it. People were just taught to keep away from him if they valued their life. Yet, the woman he was supposed to be against was the one person who could rival him in stubbornness, and meaning more to him than he wanted her to. And I was sure she felt the same way, they wanted to stay away, but their paths drew them together. Heero always had emotions, but he chose not to show them, until now they knew what the two felt, or else Heero would have just let Usagi die alone. But he didn't. He to was alone, and with her, he was in the company of a goddess. That is why he died with her.  
  
Quatre was like Heero, he had emotions, he didn't always show them, he wasn't as open to people as Duo, but he would have liked to trust all the people he met, he didn't like to kill, he would rather just to be on the side of peace and not have to fight at all. But this fate was the only thing that kept him going, knowing that nothing was a easy as most pacifists like Relena seemed to think. Quatre cared for the people like him. He cared much for Wufei, Heero, Duo, and me and knowing the people he could trust. He never trusted Lady Une, and he never trusted Treize even when he pretended to be on the side of peace. Quatre had found love in Ami, for she and he were both alike. They didn't like killing, neither did they like having to watch who they trusted. Ami was no pacifist, and she knew what it took to gain peace. Sometimes assassination was the only way to bring peace, and she knew that was well as Quatre did, that is what attracted them.  
  
Duo, not much to say, it was only natural that he would be the first to fall under love's spell, and it was expected of him. He was open, he would trust who he wanted to, and others, he killed. He liked getting on people's nerves, just as Minako did, though she probably didn't do it on purpose as much as Duo did. Duo enjoyed torturing Heero, while Minako wanted nothing more than to be Usagi's best friend, even closer than Rei, which now was impossible, since she had killed Rei, and in a way, she had killed Usagi and Heero as well. She as good as killed them all.  
  
Heero was gone, and he was a good spirit, a leader to them, and a person to turn to. He was emotionless, but he knew what it meant to loose something you didn't want to. He had risked his life for them, he gave them their morals. They didn't always agree, but he held them up, he told them to move on, but how could they move on against something like this?  
  
Usagi was gone, Rei was gone. They were both the best people anyone could as for. Usagi and Rei were as loyal as they come. They never betrayed anyone that meant something to them. Usagi had never known a family, which made them hard to miss. Rei had the same experience, only she was taken to OZ a bit later. Ami and Makoto and Minako all looked up to those for support, for they knew that nothing in their lives could ever compare to the pain and suffering Rei and Usagi had went through in their earlier lives, so they found no reason to resent them. They followed them, because they knew more about life than anyone did.  
  
Now where does that leave me? I stand in the middle of all this. All my friends have found *some* support in their lives, and look at me. I stand- alone. No one loves me and no one cares. I can kill myself now and no one will even care.  
  
"Then why don't you?" A voice cut into his long agonizing line of thought. He turned, realizing that he had walked into the garden without even knowing it. There was a girl with brown hair pulled up in a loose ponytail, and beautiful green eyes.  
  
Trowa would have acted on instinct and taken out his gun, but being careless he had left in the mansion in his room. He backed up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. You know me as well as anyone does."  
  
It was Lita, or Makoto, he had not seen her since she went back to OZ. He remembers the little fling they once had. He stayed silent.  
  
"So, the silent storm is ignorant. I can understand that. You must think that all this is my fault. But you see, this wasn't supposed to happen. My sister told me what had happened, and believe me when I say this wasn't planned." She took a step toward him.  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes, her name is Setsuna, she has been looking after us all. She knows all that has been and all that will be. But she didn't see this coming. Her knowledge does have its limits you know. But she has been looking over everyone. Usagi, Heero, and Rei were all meant to die as she later one found out. Their time lines all predicted this."  
  
"..."  
  
"Then I will continue. Yes she can control time, and she knows everyone's fate. Do you believe in fate, Trowa?" Makoto asked, seriously.  
  
Trowa looked at her, her look was burning into him, he hated it when expected him to say something to their comments. "....no."  
  
Makoto looked him in question. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life." (Well this sounds familiar doesn't it?)  
  
Makoto nodded, "Of course. You seem to think that all this was played out by actions? Well, in a way it was. You can go one of two paths, on the one hand, you can go as fate takes you;....on the other hand, you can go the way you want to go. Heero, Usagi and Rei all went the path of fate. Minako went her own way. But either path has its consequences. Because of Minako's choice, all three of them are dead."  
  
Trowa didn't like this one bit. What was she playing at? "I don't understand."  
  
"Then let me clear it up for you. As long as everyone follows the path that fate laid out for them, they will always be trapped, they may be happy, but even happiness has a price. Fate will give you a happy ending, but no one is perfect. One person can go their own way, but the price is, it can impact someone else's life so much, that that person will end up living unhappy. Now Minako knew nothing of this, she went her own way, and the consequence of that are the lives of Heero, Usagi, and Rei. Like they say in China, and you can ask Wufei of this. One grain of rice can tip the scale, and one man can be the difference between victory and defeat. In this case, Minako was that one-grain of rice, that one man, or in this case, woman who could have led OZ to defeat the colonies. So in a way, she did do some good." She said to him, and suddenly it all made sense.  
  
"And you knew all of this? Who are you really?"  
  
Makoto smirked. "I am Jupiter, the Goddess of Heaven. My sister is Pluto, the Goddess of Hell."  
  
Trowa was once again puzzled. "But the myths said..."  
  
Makoto giggled. "Yes, that is why they are called myths. Now as I said before, if you want to kill yourself and get this over with so badly, then why not do it?"  
  
Trowa walked up to her, towering above her. "Are you telling me to kill myself?" Even though he knew that was exactly what the purpose of her visit was.  
  
"No, what I'm saying, is that if you wanted to, you wouldn't have to. I am Jupiter you know."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I am trying to save you from going down the road that fate put you to. The others will die. I know that, since they all went down the road of fate. Minako's decision, and Usagi and Heero's decision is affecting everyone around them. The only one it will not affect, is you. You are the one who will end up alone. Is that what you want? Or do you want to live forever with your friends, who by the way are destined to be gods and goddesses, just as you will be if you go your own way."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Makoto sighed.  
  
"What about all the other gods and goddesses?"  
  
"What other gods and goddesses?" Makoto asked, a mischievous smile on her face.Trowa stood dumbfounded. "The myths are destined to be true one day. And you are the ones destined to make up all the gods and goddesses with your friends, yourselves, and your children, when the time comes." She giggled.  
  
Trowa smiled, and this time, it was genuine. "Well, it's going to be a kick in the head for Duo when he finds out he's not the Shinigami." He laughed.  
  
"Well, he his. He is destined to be the one who brings people to their death. Not exactly the most cheery job ever, but it's fate for him." She said back. "Pluto just controls what will happen to the people once they get to Hades."  
  
Trowa nodded. "So, does this mean your coming with me?"  
  
"Are the other's deaths going to be painful?"  
  
"No, they won't feel a thing."  
  
Trowa thought a minute, considered his options, and then came to the conclusion that he did not wish to be the last man standing while everyone else got to live forever in happiness as gods and goddesses. "I'll go."  
  
Makoto smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "I knew you would agree. You won't regret it, believe me. Usagi, Heero, and Rei are waiting for you. Hold on." Trowa held on to her by the waist, and in a flash, they were gone, Trowa and Makoto's knives were on the ground, Trowa's in bronze crystal, and Makoto's in emerald.  
  
***** Are you still going to flame me? I hope not. I like the whole idea that everyone gets to live forever together as gods and goddesses. Does sound kind of cool doesn't it? Well, I think so anyway. Review if your still reading it pleaz!  
  
~mo 


	21. Crest of June

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
*Nervously steps into the office* Okay, I've made it this far. I'm not even going to think about what you people think of me now. NO! I'm not death obsessed, as Blake so kindly put it. *ahem* He's not my friend anymore, he's been making fun of me, and Usagi Princess is making fun of me with one of my stories, 'Lies in the Middle.' Completely different couple there. After all the support I gave her, she goes and turns her back on me! Can you believe that? *humph! *  
  
Anyways, I'm glad with the reviews I got for the last chapter, I'm mean, I'm not pleased with what happened to my Hee-chan, *sniffle* I miss him already! Don't worry; they make an appearance in this chapter. Wufei gets to have a little fun as well. I'm going to write a few more chapters before I write the Epilogue, which is basically what everyone does after it's all said and done. Trieze does get a little whipping from Wufei in this fic, yep, had to put that in, and I happy for it to. Most Heero/Usagi fics don't give much thought to the other characters. Well, I happen to like Wufei, so I'm going to give him some spotlight, just like he always wanted. I feel sorry for him, always in the shadows of all the others, always the last to be shown in all the episodes.  
  
He wouldn't want any pity so I'll shut up now. Okay, here is the chapter, and I hope ya'll enjoy. Flames are pointless; they are just for sad people who want to spread their bad attitude. Flame me all you want, Usagi's been dying to have a camp out. Seeya!  
  
Chapter 21: Crest of June (  
  
Usagi stood in a barren waist land, she didn't think, and she took note that she wasn't even breathing. Unless she said something out loud, she wouldn't even be able to acknowledge she had a mind at all. "Where's Heero? Rei?" She called out, but there was no answer, there was nothing for miles, It seemed like it was just flat, she couldn't see anything anywhere, nothing went up, nothing went down. "Where am I?" The world echoed her words back to her, it had to have been come alternate universe. She walked on, knowing it wouldn't get her anywhere, it was like walking on a moving sidewalk, and she was in the same place as before.  
  
She had walked for over an hour, but then again she didn't know that there was time at all in this place, wherever it was. "Who's there? Tell me where I am!" Usagi heard words coming from her mouth. Gusts of wind flew over this land, but there was no sand, not thing. She didn't know what she was standing on, for all she knew, it could have been space.  
  
Then she saw someone coming from the space in front of her. Her figure was familiar, but from where, she didn't know. The figures hair was wavy, and the color looked that of auburn, but then as the person drew forward, it became a beautiful reddish, red as the rose, and she stopped, right in front of Usagi. Then Usagi remembered her. Somewhere, her memories were planted back within her, and she saw who this person was.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
May::14:: 180 A.C.  
  
A red headed girl called over a small sand castle she made with the small red beach bucket. "Usa! C'mere! I made you something!" The small girl, no older than 2 ½ called to her friend. A young girl with short pigtails came running over, her little legs kicking in the sand, and sat down by her friend to admire the sand castle. "Wow Molly, thank you!" She hugged her friend. They sat on the beach and started to make other sand castles and started to connect them to make an even bigger castle.  
  
An older lady with silver hair and a man her age also with silver hair that reached his thighs, the woman had her hair just like Usagi's, cascading down her light silvery gown that dragged in the sand. She took out a small black camera, and handed it to the man. He took it in his artist's hands and his long fingers pulled it to his face, over one eye, and the girls put their arms around each other, and looked and smiled at him, as he took a snap picture. And then they were purposely pushed over and onto their newly built sand castle. "ANDREW!!!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Molly?" She asked. The girl smiled at her, and signaled that she was indeed who Usagi thought she was. Usagi wasn't sure of anything right now. She could have been an illusion, but her instincts as a soldier kept her from running out and hugging her childhood friend for all she was worth.  
  
Molly looked at Usagi with confusion, the kind of confusion that clearly asked what she was doing, because the Usagi she knew would have run to her even if she wasn't even sure she was her friend, just happy that there was someone with her instead of being alone. But Molly's eyes looked aged with wisdom, and her skin and face looked as if she had always lived in a garden. Not just the innocent brown eyes she had when they were children, but she looked at Usagi as if she didn't know her anymore. True, Usagi wasn't the same person who she shared those few memories with before Usagi was taken from her and she was killed, as was anyone with a relationship with Usagi.  
  
She smiled at Usagi, a knowing smile. "I guess I was just hoping you would run to me like you would when we were little. It's just an illusion now, right? A shadow of what once was?" She looked at Usagi, as if expecting an answer.  
  
She didn't.  
  
Molly sighed. "I guess I was just jealous. You got a new best friend when you were taken. I was dead; I guess you had no choice but to forget me. Now you are closer to Rei, right? You can bear your troubles to her, and she would understand? That was what we used to do." She looked down at her feet, and then looked at Usagi again.  
  
Usagi's eyes had become distant, and she felt moisture under her eyelids and she tried to blink them away. But she sniffled instead, that made it obvious.  
  
Molly's eyes were watery, as she cried, "Usa-chan! Speak to me, please!" She fell to her knees in despair, with the steady thoughts that her former best friend got someone to replace her.  
  
Usagi's looked over on top of her, starring at her red head that was facing down with her face in her hands and crying her heart out. Usagi's face was scared, disbelief was written on her face, and her skin paled.  
  
Was this it? Was she destined to choose between Molly and Rei as best friends? It was going to be hell in heaven if it turned out that way. She couldn't choose between the two. She had been a best friend with Molly a lot longer than she was with Rei, but Rei knew of all the things she had been through, she had understood her better in her circumstance than Molly ever could. It just didn't seem fair to have to choose. *And I thought heaven was supposed to be paradise. But if this is heaven, where are all the others? *  
  
Her thoughts drifted away as she saw Molly look into her eyes, brown mixing with blue. And Usagi did the first thing she thought to do; she walked around Molly's body as it shivered with sobs. Then she ran. She was not used to these emotions. She was emotionless. And now that someone had come to her and expected her care, she didn't know what to do. She ran as fast as she could from all the memories she wanted to forget, and was taught to forget in the 16 years she had lived. And the 13 years she was taught to live. Her memories of those times were just her wishful thinking. They weren't real, just memories of a simple fairy tale, that she had no wish to end.  
  
She heard the cried coming from behind her. "Usagi!!! Wait! Come back! You can't run forever!!!" Molly cried, begging her to come back, to stop running. But Usagi couldn't, she put up her guards and ran, her heart told her to go back, but her mind was in control, her shields were up, and she could no longer hear her cries for her to come back and face her. *I'm a Coward.* Usagi thought. *A bloody COWARD!!!*  
  
She stopped as she saw another figure coming toward her, no, two, and three.  
  
There were four figures coming toward her, they were too misty, to white. She squinted her eyes and then she could see them clearly. It was her mother, her father, her brother, and most painful of all.it was Apollo. The beautiful black panther that Minako had killed just to spit her. Suddenly she was reminded of how much she wanted to kill, tear, rip Minako from her head to her perfect little toes that walked over Apollo's body without heed to how many years he had spent protecting and comforting Usagi. She let the fresh tears run down her face again, but then she wiped them away from her eyes in case anyone would come to touch her soon. The last thing she wanted was for them to know what Apollo had been to her.  
  
She felt his paw and warm tongue roll over her uncovered skin and over her body, comforting her in every way the poor panther could. He sat down next to her, and he pulled his upper body to her lap, and Usagi stroked the panther's long main. She hugged him around his neck, and whispered into his aware ears. "My beautiful. It's really you. Your spirit watched over me for a long time, Rei and me. You helped me, and now you can live your happy soul to its eternity, together with me." She took notice that her hair was getting black tints to it, the panthers own black fur was transferring to her hair. "My precious, now everyone will know of your beauty, I bare your main, as Rei bares your raven fur, you are beautiful." Her whispering became a sob as she felt the hand of her brother on her shoulder, and his other hand held the panther with her.  
  
Andrew raised his head to speak with her, his blue eyes were aged with wisdom that Usagi knew that it would take forever for her to have. "Sister, you're beauty is that of the panther's, your strength is even stronger. We couldn't have asked for a better way for you to live your life, we expect nothing more of you. Now you can be the girl you want to be, or anything you want to be, you have eternity to try everything. Your weapons were strong, but now your heart is stronger. Let us go now to the place we call home." He was asking her to go back with them, to become what she was destined to become.  
  
The man with the silvery hair down to his waist, and equally glittering silver eyes, spoke to his daughter as well. "You have spent your life running from the past, leaving us forgotten and leaving you unloved. But I see now that you already have enough love to carry on without us. But will you leave us behind again, now that you have us back again?" His words were gentle and caring and love dripped from his words, just as she remembered him speaking to her as a child. Her father, Apollo, stood up from his sitting position beside her, and let her mother, Serenity take his place.  
  
She patted her knee, and she started to run her fingers through Usagi's blonde hair, that still shown through the thick fog that surrounded her.  
  
"Your path does not have to be chosen, you can take two paths, staying with us and the ones you loved after us, or you can leave all the pain behind, all the memories of us behind, and go with them. We will not stop you. Only you can choose." She was just as gentle as her father was, but defiantly more delicate.  
  
Usagi stayed quiet for a long time, and her mother knew what she was thinking about. Her father looked over her shoulder. Usagi turned to look as well over her right shoulder. Rei, no, not Rei. An illusion of Rei stood behind her, smiling at her the warmed smile Rei had within her. Usagi smiled back, and then turned to her left shoulder. Heero stood there, his face was expressionless, but his eyes were calling for her, in the deepest depths of his dark eyes, he longed for her to be back in his arms, and the wind threw itself against his face, his hair flew around his face, making his ten times more irresistible as before. But she remembered her real family, and silently made up her mind.  
  
Usagi said with the most clear and soft voice she still had within her, "I choose to keep the good with the bad. I was a coward for running, and I never forgot you, not even for a minute." She melted into her mother's arms.  
  
Heero and Rei disappeared. "You will meet them again, her mother whispered to her."  
  
"Very soon."  
  
*****  
  
Uh..yeah, bye!  
  
~PA 


	22. Flashback POV

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
Hey, thanks for the reviews, and I admire the people who kept on reading even after the deaths of the friends. Well, here is the next chapter. Hope ya'll like it just as well. Bye!  
  
Chapter 22: Flashback (POV)  
  
***  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
**  
  
Lady Une walked in front of a 6-year-old Rei, who was just now learninghow to be a powerful warrior, for OZ's and her own good. She had no idea where Une was taking her. She had been at OZ for a year now, and she had never seen anyone like herself before. She was lead to think that she was the only one in OZ that was her age, it had made her feel a little special, but then again she was really lonely among all the other soldiers who were trained like she was. She had heard Une and Treize talk of a girl named Usagi, who worked with OZ. They had called her skilled, one of a kind, powerful and perfect in everything she did. They said that she was great, and every time a soldier was supposed to be murdered or tortured into obediance, they always set Usagi on them, just to give her practice. Rei was very thoughtful whenever they talked of Usagi. From the way they talked of her, Rei thought she was a grown woman, ugly but comepletely invinsible in her own way. What she didn't know was that she would shortly meet this 'woman', and discover her secret about why she was the way she was.  
  
Une led Rei down a hall she had never been in before. OZ was a large place, but she had seen everything but this hall, the hall they had told her never to go in until they told her otherwise. *It's probably a special training facility or something, * She thought, as Une's heels echoed through the marble halls. She stopped at a door, looked doubtfully at Rei, before she opened the door.  
  
Rei was amazed at what she saw.  
  
There was a girl her age, or she looked her age at least, her back was turned to them, there was a big and beautiful animal sitting in the corner, a panther, it's emerald eyes watching the young girl as she punching the life out of a soldier, who was bleeding fluently, and chocking up his own blood, but the girl showed no hesitence. There was Trieze in the back, with a smirk on his face. Rei turned her head back to the girl and the dieing soldier, whom she had just thrown against the marble wall like a rage doll, and then she heard the crunch of the man's skull and he slumped to the floor, but still alive. The young girl ran at the man, and then jumped. Rei didn't see what was going on, until she looked in the air and saw the girl carring the fallen man in her fists, her hands cluching his throat, and squeezing the life out of him, and when she let him fall, everyone knew he was dead when they heard the final crunch as his spine broke and then he lay motionless.  
  
Trieze clapped his hands as the other soldier carried the dead man out. The panther clawed the ground, and Une bowed in comendmant at the young girl. Rei didn't know what to think. *Who is she?*  
  
The young girl looked at Rei, and Rei was astonished at the girl's look. She was perfection in its most unjust form. Her hair was waterfalls of gold falling down to her waist, her eyes were pools of sapphire and the scent of jasmine consumed her and her surroundings. But she was cold, her eyes were beautiful, but they were empty, her face was expressionless, and her posture was one that looked about to pouce, as the panther to her left looked about ready to do right them. Rei dove behind Une, though she knew Une wouldn't protect her. Une never liked her anyway. But her eyes held adoration for the girl, just as Trieze's did. She didn't know why, but everyone in the room, including the soldiers were looking at her with complete adoration and respect.  
  
The girl kept looking at Rei, then walked forward, her walking was just as perfect as everthing else about her. She stopped in front of Une, then nodded her head.  
  
Une spoke. "Rei, this is Usagi. I'm sure you've heard of her."  
  
*Ah, so this is Usagi.*  
  
Usagi held a bloodied hand out to Rei, as if she had just torn the heart out of the poor soldier who had apparently gone against the rules. But then when she looked closer, she saw a cut just above her wrist, thin but so very deep. *Wonder who did that?*  
  
She took Usagi's hand, and then the panther came forward to stand beside Usagi, it hunched its back foward and bent his head. It was the panther's greeting. When Usagi let go of Rei's hand, she took one of the panther's paws and placed Rei's hand on his paw. "This is Apollo II. He's my pet panther. He can be yours as well, if you pass the test, we can be partners, if you want." She asked, and her voice was warm, almost inviting. She looked on the outside as if she was going to pounce on the next person she saw, but when her voice spoke, it was almost as much to convince Rei to be her partner instantly. Rei nodded, and Usagi smiled at her, her eyes didn't show it, but then again, she didn't seem the type to show anything.  
  
Rei had taken the test, it took her months to do it though. Usagi had helped her along. She had to have been able to get out of every situation OZ threw at her, and she was beaten if she did wrong. Usagi treated her whipings and the shots she had taken to her body, some of the time the numbness Rei was out of it for weeks. And even then, she was whipped again for not being able to take it. Everyday Usagi would come in to check on her. Her eyes never showed concern, but she was always careful with Rei. The training was in a different part of OZ, another place, on the earth, in Japan. She had grown up in Japan, it brought back memories. Usagi had even taken her to the temple she had discribed to her. It was a shopping center by that time. It was taken down about a month after her grampa died and Une had taken her away. She had not cried, she didn't want to in front of Usagi. Usagi was strong, and Rei wanted to be just like her, Usagi starred at her parents gravestones unflinchingly. She showed me her best friend Molly's grave and her older brother's grave as well. Usagi didn't mourn over her friend. She hardly remembered Molly, she had said. She was too young to remember anyway.  
  
When Rei had finally gotten through the test, she had become Usagi's partner. But Usagi still had to teach her things, and the day Rei got her first mission, she could still see Usagi's smile. That had been 10 years ago, back when she was alive. She was still alive........right?  
  
***  
  
Rei woke up from her dream. There was nothing around her and there was nothing she could feel, touch, smell, taste, or hear. It was nothing, then she remembered what happened before. She had felt her own heart stop. And she heard the sound of ultimate suffering, Usagi and Heero both had killed themselves. Usagi had done it for her, she had given up everything. She only wished had been able to give everything for Usagi...  
  
***** Bye for now!  
  
~PA 


	23. Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Nemesis, Eris, ...

Five Times Five By: Princess Ashley  
  
If you're still reading this, and have since I started it / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / I LOVE YOUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cough* *cough*  
  
Well, anyways, thanks. Special thanks to Usagi Princess for getting me off my lazy behind and start writing the next chapter. Thankies Usako! Anywho, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing! This is where you find out what gods and goddesses they become. But they don't meet again in this fic. (Sorry) fair warning, some of the gods and goddesses are a bit mixed up. So work with me here, k?  
  
Chapter 23: Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Nemesis, Eris, Hermes, Asclepius, Hebe  
  
***  
  
"WAIT! Come back! You can't run forever!!!!!!."  
  
***  
  
Usagi had kept running, she was still running. Even though she was faced everything, and she was in heaven now, watching over all the people who had cared for her over the years. She had run from her friend Molly, and she had not seen Molly since. Rumor had it that Molly had given up and she wanted to be reborn on the earth, without any memory of her past, and that included Usagi. But now that it was all said and done, the least Usagi did was to look and watch over Molly as she progressed. She promised that she would never let anyone harm Molly the way she had done. She silently thanked all those she had met throughout her life who had contributed to the steps she was taking to get back and undo all her sins. That was how she got to where she was now.  
  
***  
  
The gold shimmering boots clicked along the white marble floors. Her black shorts were leather, and her tank top was gold. Her hair was the usual odango-style. She decided she could only run for so long, so she let the old habits take her over.  
  
Usagi had not seen hide nor hair of Heero, Rei, Makoto, Trowa, or the others of the group. As far as she knew, they were all dead, but they were not here with her. Wherever they were, they were together, and she knew she would see them again one day. Just not today.  
  
Today was the day that she took over her new position as the goddess Nemesis. She was the goddess who helped those who had been wronged. She wondered briefly how she had gotten this job when it was she who wronged so many in her past. She guessed the gods were giving her something to compensate for. It was the perfect job for her, because also helped out in the wars, even though that was the job of Ares. She hadn't found out who was who, but she had a feeling she could figure out the jobs of the others. Given time, she could take it to look them in the eyes again, and she would know who they were.  
  
***  
  
Rei was in her bedroom. She was waiting on a certain black haired soldier to get there. They had an engagement to go on a walk out and explore the new environment they were in. They decided to go together since they probably would get lost alone.  
  
There was a knock the cloud door. She giggled a bit, wondering when he decided to knock before entering a woman's quarters. It was usually in his head that he could go anywhere at any time. But he was being a perfect gentleman since they got there; she kind of missed the old Wufei. But she knew he was just anxious to see the others. They had met with Heero, Minako, Quatre, Heero, Duo, Ami, Trowa, and Makoto. Sadly, they had not seen the hotheaded blonde anywhere. Heero was distressed. He spent his days after his duties as the god of discord, Eris, looking around for the newborn goddess. Sadly, Makoto, or Jupiter, refused to tell anyone where her quarters were. Heero was enraged by her refusal, but he was able to keep his head. But being the God of Discord, he would frequently start conflict between the people on earth to cool his anger.  
  
Rei had missed Usagi as well, why wouldn't Makoto even tell who she was? What was she in charge of? She figured that they would ask around and see where the blonde goddess lived. According to Makoto, they knew that she lived in her own castle, as did they all. But there were a million castles on Olympus, how could they search them all?  
  
Wufei finally barged in. "Woman! What's your problem! I've been banging on that door for the last forty-five minutes. What's the matter with you!?" He yelled at her, making her hair fly behind her. The god of war was no cool- head.  
  
"Shut your trap, oh great god of war. You should know what I've been thinking of. It's what everyone wants to know. Where's Usagi? Why haven't we seen her! She's here, why can't Makoto tell us where she is?" Rei complained to him.  
  
"Well forgive me, great Hebe, goddess of youth. But you know we'll find out sooner or later. Makoto will give in once she finds out how many wars Heero is starting on the earth. And he's making my job a lot harder. He's got the Parliament so mad they practically blew up half the colonies. I won't stand for it. But I don't have the heart to stop him. Poor guy, he's falling apart."  
  
Rei got up off the bed, and walked over to kiss Wufei on the cheek. Then she took his arm, and they left the room, closing the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
Quatre rode the chariot down and with it, down with the sun as he carried it to the other side of the world, slowly, and finding the calming light to make him the tiniest bit sleepy. He played his harp a bit, and found the music to be even more calming. But frowned as he saw the wars waging on, and Heero had most likely made them start.  
  
Quatre, the god of music, Apollo III was sad for his friend but he still watched as the havoc Heero released to the world slowly started to tear things apart. He had even blamed it on Makoto and Pluto that he was not together with her like he was supposed to be.  
  
/ It's their fault! They're just making up for the fact that they don't have any friends or anything they don't want me to be close because Usagi and me have something they don't have or understand. LOVE! \  
  
*Poor Heero. * He thought.  
  
A beautiful young girl with blue hair came up to Quatre who was still sailing in the skies. Her sandals had wings on them. It was none other than Ami, the gods' messenger, Hermes.  
  
"Stop thy horses!" She shouted, as she neared, and Quatre could only laugh.  
  
"Hmmm.does thou speak with the ancient tongue? Or does she wish to mock the god of music with his own words?" He spoke with the knowledge she was quoting one of Shakespeare's own language.  
  
Ami laughed. "'course, I always loved his plays. Sets the fire in the soul." She smirked as Quatre raised his eyebrow. "I'm just kidding. Jupiter wishes to have a council of the gods and goddesses tonight. And does wish one everyone weekend on the Greek calendar. That is if she lives through having another argument with Heero.  
  
Quatre thought of something. "If she wishes a council of all the gods and goddesses, maybe Usagi will be there, ne?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, Jupiter was always a clever one. Usagi is to stay locked up in her castle except when she is on duty. In other words, she's keeping Usagi away from us so that we may not meet." Ami sighed.  
  
***  
  
Heero paced quietly around his room, he couldn't keep his head much longer. Soon he would totally conquer the earth with all of the people's hate for others. There were only so many times one could have a war. He looked at the only picture of Usagi he had. It was the photo he printed off the disks when he first received the mission to kill her, and the same day that they had met; not realizing what was to become of them soon afterwards.  
  
He smiled at the memories he had of her, when she did him a favor by putting his room far away from Relena's, and has taken the wrath of the evil Queen. He had thanked her many times for that. The time the crash happened, and just when he was beginning to trust her, the thing was, what had happened earlier that day was still a mystery to him.  
  
He was glad that Wufei and Rei had finally gotten together. He was very happy to hear the details of how Wufei slowly and deliberately killed Trieze, describing every moment and every horror filled scream that expelled from the prone man's body as he was slotted from head to toe, courtesy of Wufei's katana.  
  
Quatre and Ami had gotten together, he was happy to hear. And finally, Duo and Minako, he had known that Trowa and Makoto were together, but even he couldn't force the whereabouts of Usagi out of her, no matter how many times he asked, and he didn't have the heart to threaten her. (Sounds like Trowa is Zeus and Makoto is Hera, doesn't it?)  
  
He was the only one without someone, and the same someone he wanted to see again, almost desperately. Most would think he already had gone mad by this time, countless times he punched a hole in the wall, and the clouds would instantly repair it. I unnerved him that no one else could feel his pain except for him, and there was only a certain amount of time before you would get tired of punching holes in your wall for the rest of eternity. He was already loosing interest in it. Just didn't seem like it had a point. It's the truth after all.  
  
***  
  
Usagi waited for the longest time. Makoto was supposed to meet her there. The meeting would take place in only 30 minutes; so far no one had showed up. Usually when she had meetings in OZ they would come in an hour early, she had hurried to make sure she didn't miss anything. But apparently everyone else had something better to do than to talk with old friends. Makoto had told her that no one knew she was coming, and this was one of the times that she would get to see her friends again, and for this Usagi was very excited. But if they didn't want to see her fine, she didn't have to come. But the thirst to see Heero again was slowly biting away at her.  
  
She decided to look down the earth for a while to see if any wrongs needed to be righted, courtesy of the revenge goddess, Nemesis. She saw the wars being waged, so many had come up so soon, and at the same time. New ones were frequently starting. She silently wondered who was starting them. Makoto had mentioned something about a hotheaded soldier who couldn't deal with being away from someone for so long he was letting his anger out on the earth. Well she was about to go over to this god and tell him a thing or two.  
  
Suddenly, she heard her name being called. She turned, and saw someone running towards her. There was a blurr of brown and gold, and suddenly she was in the embrace of the goddess of love and beauty and the god of death, Duo Maxwell and Minako Aino.  
  
**** cliffy, poor you. ^_^  
  
~PA 


End file.
